Nations of the Same Land
by BlueFireAwesomeness
Summary: For centuries, the male and female representations for each nation has been kept apart. Never to know of each other's existence, seperated into two groups, Generation 1 and Generation 2. But then, one day in 2012, a meeting by chance breaks that barrier and brings them in a wild ride filled with newfound bonds and adventure. Hetalia meets Nyotalia.
1. Beginning of an Interesting Tale

A/N: Hello, everyone! Awesomeness has returned! (I still acknowledge Prussia as being more awesome though.)

This is a multi-chapter fanfiction, (obviously) and I intend to finish it, though it'll take long. It took a long time to write this chapter, (I've been a slow writer) and now it's finally out there for you all to see. I hope you'll enjoy this!

This fanfic includes Nyotalia, of course, so if you don't like it, don't read.

Disclaimer: Someone else created Hetalia and Nyotalia, not me. The only thing I really own is this plot and the OC Raven. But there'll be more OCs. Happy reading!

* * *

"There was a message from an unknown source that threatened us, and the personifications of the nations. It has been recorded here." The President informed.

The nations' bosses, or at least some of them, were having a computer conference.

The President glanced at a woman. She was in her mid-forties, though she still seemed a bit young. She wore a gray pinstripe suit with a skirt, and underneath was a magenta shirt. Her hair was a dark brown, refined with a piece of pink jewelry holding together some strands of hair next to her left ear.

"Raven," The president asked, "Play the recording."

Raven nodded, then in a stoic manner, turned on the recording. Some of the other bosses, or people who were willing to translate to them, leaned closer to their speakers to hear the threat. The voice of the so-called threatener came up. The voice was changed so that no one would be able to know who it was. Whoever this person was, he or she was smart.

"_Hello, World Leaders. Or, bosses of those people called 'nations.' I know about your secret. And I am willing to use it as an advantage. I know about where they are, what they do, and exactly what it is that makes them so different from us humans."_

"_They are somewhat immortal, indeed. But what if that vital quality is suddenly ripped away from them? That would be a problem, wouldn't it? Especially if they end up in the wrong hands. My ambition, world domination. And I lead that ambition with an iron will. That will is not one to be taken lightly, as it is hard to break."_

"_The Alpaca is watching you, and your nations, and you won't be finding us anytime soon."_

With that, the message ended. Everyone showed concern about the message. Just a week ago the male personification of the U.S. got attacked. He was knocked out, and apparently the only thing that happened was that blood was drawn from him. Even though he didn't really get harmed, it was a wake up call that something was out to get the nations.

There were questions running through their heads. Does this mystery person have highly dangerous weapons? Does he know how to strip the nations of their prolonged life? And did he even try to revise his threat first before broadcasting it? Because it seemed like an amateur speech. Finally, someone finally spoke.

"Is this the same people as the ones who attacked Mr. Jones earlier?" The UK's boss questioned.

"Shouldn't it be best to heighten the security around the nations?" Germany's boss asked.

"Yes." The president answered. " And by the nations, I mean _all_ of them. Especially the ones going to the meeting. The World Conference is in a few days."

* * *

The World Meeting finally came.

And all of the nations were starting to go inside the building where they sometimes met.

This time, it was in the US State of Virginia.

One of the nations going was the female USA herself, or Emily A. Jones. Today, she decided to wear a slightly undone blue blouse with a black tie. It was underneath a black suit, which included a skirt that barely reached her knees. She brought a suitcase that she was swinging back and forth.

_This World Meeting, I'm going to show an idea so awesome, It'll even blow Ally away!_

She was referring to Alice Kirkland, or the UK. Other names that the Englishwoman went by was Britain, England, all of the foreign names for her, and the nickname Alice hated the most, Wonderland.

"Hello, Ameri-!"

The speaker just barely avoided getting hit by America's suitcase.

"Oh! Japan? I didn't see you there!" America greeted her friend and fellow nation Japan, her human name being Sakura Honda. She noticed that Japan was wearing a red and white kimono with a few chrysanthemums added in the design. In her hair was another chrysanthemum, but it was pink this time instead of the usual yellow.

"Wow. You're pretty, you look like one of those priestess-girls-whatever they're called."

"It's a miko, and thank you."

A cell phone suddenly rings. "Oh! That's mine, excuse me," America reaches into her jacket pocket and pulls out a phone decorated with white stars. "Hello?"

"Ms. America, you'll be fine right? You do know that you are most likely being targeted?"

"Oh, hey Raven." America knew the woman known as Carly Raven. She was her secretary who often checked up on her and what she was doing. This did annoy Emily, but she knew that Raven meant well.

"I mean, I am an abnormally strong person." Emily continued on, "So, I don't think that 'Alpaca' person even stands a chance at world domination!"

Sakura's eyes widened. "Alpaca?"

The Japanese lady knew that she, America, and most of the other nations were being targeted by some organization wanting to take over the world, so their governments took precautions to ensure their safety, but she, like most other nations, didn't think it was necessary.

_I mean, there were…events where this was attempted, but it always failed, and certainly an organization with a leader called "Alpaca" won't be the first to succeed._

Meanwhile, Raven was still talking to Emily through the phone. "You know the rules, you have to stay in groups, comply with the guards, be cautious, and absolutely don't ever go into the other half of the conference center."

Unbeknownst to Raven, Emily was mocking her, with Sakura watching, she was mouthing "Blah blah blah" and making her own hand talk.

"I know Raven, you almost always say that last rule when I'm going to a world meeting. Why can't we nations ever go to that 'other side of the conference center?" America imitated Raven's voice at the last part of her sentence.

America heard Raven sigh. "The rule is there to make things more convenient for us. I'm sorry, I got to go, now remember what I said."

America was about to ask Raven more, but Raven hung up and America pouted. She sighed, then looked at Japan, who was interested in the conversation that she and Raven had.

"Japan, what would Raven have meant by 'that rule' being there to make things more convenient for us?" In truth, Japan didn't really know herself.

"Probably it means that most of us cause so much chaos at world meetings, so our bosses want us to cause as less damage as possible."

"Haha, we're really that bad aren't we?" A voice piped up behind the two women.

"Hey Japan, America."

The two turned around and saw another nation behind them. It was a tall woman with golden hair in a boyish cut, her eyes being some mix of green and blue. She wore a black pinstripe suit. The jacket was unbuttoned, showing a white ruffled blouse. Mostly hidden underneath her pants, were high-heeled black boots. This was Germany, or Monika.

"Hi, um, do you girls know where Italy is?" The German walked beside them. In this case, Italy was also known as Margherita Vargas, a cheery, energetic woman, but she could be annoying to Germany at times.

"Huh, well, I didn't see her." America answered.

Germany sighed, exasperated. She ran her hand through her hair as the four entered the large building. "I guess she's going to be late."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the other side of the conference building, an Italian man who also went by the name Italy was walking towards the building for his world meeting. This young man's human name was Feliciano Vargas, and, like Margherita, he was cheery, energetic, and not the brightest.

He could be thinking about world affairs, or the fact that he was told that an organization with "Alpaca" was after him and his friends, but no, he just thought about pasta for the time being.

_Ve…I hope I can get pasta after the meeting. I wonder how Germany's doing. What am I going to do after this?_

Italy's train of disconnected thoughts was suddenly thrown off track when a young woman ran into him. Because of this sudden force, he ended up toppling to the ground. And it hurt.

"Ow…"

The girl was still standing, and she immediately knew what she had done. What's worse, the papers she had were flying away. "Oh no! I'm so sorry, I'd help you up but my papers are flying away!"

As the girl chased the papers, Italy was able to stand up by himself, and he got a good look at the girl that crashed into him. She had amber hair, and it had a curl that dangled from the left side of her hair. He couldn't see her eye color since her eyes were almost closed. She was wearing a pretty sundress with a green, pink, and purple floral pattern. To add to that, she wore a short black cardigan. The wind made her even prettier in his eyes.

Feliciano notices that a paper of hers flew by him. He runs towards it and catches it, and then he hands it back to the girl. "Huh? Oh, grazie." She responds.

_Grazie? Is she Italian?_

It was the girl's turn to get a good look at Feliciano. "Wow, you're handsome. Do you like pizza?"

The woman's random question reaches Feliciano. "Ve~, I do like it! But I think pasta's better." Feliciano smiles happily.

The girl laughs. "Yeah! Pasta's good too!" Still smiling, the girl looks at her expensive-looking watch. At first, she has difficulty with finding out what the numbers and hands mean. When that's over, her eyes snap open in surprise and she starts panicking.

"Eeh?! Oh no, I'm late I'm late! Ger-Monika's going to be mad at me! I'm so sorry! I have to go! Goodbye!" When the girl finishes her rambling, she's already running.

"Wait," Feliciano shouts after her. "What's your name?!"

The girl quickly answers as she enters the building. "It's Rita!" Then she disappears out of sight.

Italy wished he could follow her, but she was late and he didn't want to make her late, and he knew how bad that would be. Plus the guys that were guarding the place didn't look like they wanted him to follow.

When he joined America, Germany, and Japan inside the elevator, ( in this case, Alfred, Ludwig, and Kiku.) Germany asked him where he was. Italy replied with, "I ran into a pretty lady and I talked to her about pasta and pizza!"

Germany looked away and shook his head, muttering "of course."

* * *

The world meeting (the one with Feliciano, Kiku, Alfred, and Ludwig) finally started and it was going well until Mr. America brought a certain thing up.

"Well everyone, there's been a problem that just came up recently and I think all of your bosses already told you about this earlier."

He rambled on, "There's some type of secret-organization-thingy that knocked me out last week, which was not cool. Also they want to take over the world and they plan on capturing all of the more powerful nations so they can conquer us and make some evil army, oh, and maybe to kill all of us off too."

Some of the other nations were struggling to keep up with the loud American.

"Since they're all like freaking ninjas hiding in the shadows, we don't know much about them. Apparently the only other thing my boss knows about these people is that they're called 'Alpaca' especially the leader. I think that's a pretty stupid name though, they should come up with something more dangerous like the World-Domination-League or something like that. Oh, I know! Let's call them Nationocalypse!"

Japan commented with a neutral look on his face. "I guess since us being killed off will be an apocalypse…"

"Wait a second!" England, or Arthur spoke up. "How can you go from saying the secret organization's trying to kill us, to finding a new name to call those lunatics?" he looked at America with an irritated look on his face.

America merely answered, "Cuz can!"

"But still. They're calling themselves that so we might as well not even bother."

"Meh," France made a quick wave with his hand. "I disagree with both of you."

"Oh, and what's _your_ third option? Horrify them with tacky clothing?" England was taunting him.

"Hey! I'm nothing like that!"

"That's a bit hypocritical isn't it?"

"No! I'd instead say that we should horrify them with your putrid scones!"

And a fight erupted from there, but it wasn't mayhem just yet. China decided to comment about the organization.

"I believe that by the time they name themselves 'Alpaca,' they've already lost."

"Wait," South Korea added, with an enthusiastic smile. "Maybe they're trying to deceive us! I know since a trick like these originated from me!"

"No, it didn't…" Iceland mumbled.

"Deceiving or not, we'll be able to defeat all of them, da? Especially me." Russia seemed to have a scary aura at the last part. How can some wimpy organization think of actually being able to capture him?

Everyone kept chattering at the same time, doing activities like drawing for some, and a few were even sleeping. It rapidly ascended into chaos. There was so much fighting and bickering, and one man was at one end of the table, getting unnerved by everyone's antics during the world meeting. Germany finally got fed up and decided to take action.

"EVERYBODY! SHUT UP!" And they did, looking at the German who stood up and had his hands slammed onto the table. "How many times do I have to tell you this?! Meetings are meant to go over and solve problems, not causing or arguing about them, otherwise this would be called the World Bickering! Now, I'm certain the issue here is these enemies called 'Alpaca.' Everyone go back to their seats, and each person should have several minutes at the most to share their thoughts about this issue."

As Germany was talking, the rest of the nations slowly went back into their seats.

"Who wants to go first?" One person raised his hand. "Oh! Me! Me!" Italy sat there, waving.

"Very well then," Germany sat down to hear Italy speak.

"Can we all wave white flags at them? And then when they capture us, when they least expect it, we'll steal all of their pasta!"

It didn't take too long for the room to become chaotic again. Unknown to them, the door to the meeting room was opened just a little, and a certain Italian girl was peeking through the crack, and she saw almost the entire thing.

Margherita Vargas, the woman known as Italy, quickly backed away and ever so stealthily ran back to her own meeting, excited by what she just saw.

* * *

**A/N: Do you know how bad it is to type lots of stuff and then it has to get erased?**

**That happened to me. IT SUCKS YOU HAVE TO TYPE IT AGAIN WITH ALL OF THAT PREVIOUS MOTIVATION GONE.**

**I'm not sure about how the World Leaders keep in touch, so I assume that one method is through live conversations using webcams or something like that.**

**So, I know that the Nyotalia characters are actually different from the original characters. I'm going to make the Nyotalia personalities as accurate as I can. I'd say that the characters are all wearing what they'd usually wear to World Meetings.**

**Why did I name the evil organization Alpaca? Well, I kind of wanted their name to be ridiculous, and as I read from Himaruya's Alpaca story, apparently they have horrifying gazes when used for torture.**

**Fem!Italy met Italy, and now she saw most of the meeting! I wonder what'll happen from there…**

**The next chapter should be in about a week.**

**Thanks for reading! And review if you want to.**


	2. Crossing Forbidden Borders

A/N: As I said, I was able to take about a week to update this story! And I'm so glad that people are starting to like this! And I hope that this chapter is good too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Nyotalia. If I did, would I be making this fanfiction right now?

* * *

The first day of the World Conference didn't go too well, as hardly anything got done.

When it was over, most of the nations filed out of the meeting room and went outside. But some stayed in the conference building.

One group that stayed in consisted of America, Japan, England, Germany, Italy, China, France, and Russia.

There were some others too, but they were scattered into different areas.

They each had their own reasons for sticking around. Some were bored and wanted to socialize, others had tasks to do. However, what they were talking about were issues that seemed normal and came up often in their hectic lives. Sure, there were some arguments thrown around, but it didn't count as anything too unusual for the eight. America was able to break that pattern though.

"You know, I had this weird dream last night," Alfred stated.

"And you still remember it?" Kiku wanted to know what the dream was about since Alfred brought it up.

"Yeah, and in it, I saw a girl I knew when I was a kid."

"A girl from your childhood?" Arthur wondered if the girl was a human, and he himself didn't remember Alfred telling him about girl friends back then.

"Uh huh, when you were away I met a girl that was about my age. We were neighbors back then. She was so cool since she loved going on adventures and pretending to be a hero that saved the day. Heck, she even had a big sister that was away in England! It'll be cool if you met her England!"

Arthur highly doubted that he ever saw the older sister, there were countless numbers of people in his house that the chances of meeting her would be one in ten thousand.

"So, did you have a crush on her?" Francis asked.

"Woah! I wasn't on that level yet…Okay maybe but just a small one!" Alfred continued the story.

"Well, a problem came though. I was growing up fast, and it would've been only a matter of time until that became noticeable. I didn't know what I would tell her."

"Oh…" Japan commented.

One thing that made the nations and humans so different, was the fact that they would age much differently. Sometimes, they'd stay one age for a really long time. Other times, they'd grow up more rapidly than normal. Each nation, in fact, grew a different way. And that would've indeed have caused issues concerning close relationships with humans.

"I guess I didn't have to do anything though, because she had to move away…" Alfred's smile faltered from there.

"Wait," Arthur broke in. "So she was in a dream?"

"Oh! Yeah! Totally forgot about that!" Alfred's usual smile came back.

"Okay, first of all, I was a kid again. Second, I was in a field with a hill and a tree. And last, the girl was there, waving at me, then ran away. I chased her, and I think I grew back into an adult, I finally caught up with her at the tree. But she was an adult too, I guess her hair was shorter-anyway, she turned to me and told me something. She told me that she's still here. I woke up after that."

"That doesn't make much sense, 'she's still here," Ludwig remarked.

"Yep. Must be an expression anyway."

Even Alfred wouldn't think that the girl was still alive. He met her so long ago, he didn't even remember her name, sadly. Back then, this girl made him fell not so lonely, even when Arthur was far away.

" I think I lost my new pipe in the other side of this building," Russia said out of the blue.

"Wait, how were you able to get to the other side, aru?" China finally spoke since America talked about his dream.

The nations very well did know about the rule when they had international meetings. Most of the time, they weren't allowed in one half of each building they held World Conferences in. Some nations tried to break this rule, but they were caught and then sent back, with reports to their bosses. The only person known that managed to cross that border without getting caught was Prussia. But he hardly saw anything interesting and eventually stopped exploring.

"I was here kind of early today so no guards were around. Actually, those that were around weren't paying attention at all. I just walked past them."

Russia sighed. "Such a shame, that pipe was large and shiny too."

China could only think, _how were they able to miss the largest nation in size?!_

"So, just like mein bruder, you were able to just sneak in and out of that area?" _That's another person to add into that record,_ Germany thought.

"Da, but I didn't have to be sneaky." Everyone else wasn't surprised.

"Whoa, that's super cool! You know, if Prussia and Russia are able to sneak in, maybe I can too so we could get to the bottom of why we're forbidden there!" America was projecting his voice once again.

"Japan! Am I right? Huh?"

"Umm…" Japan was looking for the correct words to say.

"Japan! Don't say yes." China shouted.

"I don't think so. I don't want to know what our bosses would do to us if they find out we've broke the rules." France was apprehensive about America's idea.

"Relax, guys. I just said that _I _would sneak in, and I'd be perfectly fine!"

England also disagreed with America. "What makes you say that you'll be fine?!"

"Oh, you're going to say that my ideas are stupid. That's never happened before," America said, with sarcasm dripping from his tone.

And then everyone got into what was supposedly the tenth argument today. Well, everyone except Italy. He actually wanted to stop the argument, but something else comes to his mind. About the pretty girl he knew to be Rita. He didn't notice before but, the girl looked a lot like him, especially since she had a curl.

_And she spoke a lot like me too!_

Feliciano also noticed, that she went into the other half of this building. So it would be possible that she'd still be here! With that in mind, Feliciano decided that he would go there to meet her!

Alfred, mid-way in his argument, saw that Feliciano was walking out of the room. _Hey, where's Italy going?_ So he ran after him. He was excited when he learned that he was going to the other half.

It took about five minutes until the rest of the guys noticed that two of their number was missing.

"Um, do any of you know where Italy and Amerique are?" France was released from his headlock from England.

"You're right," England and Germany bolted out of the door and into the middle of the hallway. "America, where the bloody hell are you?!" The Englishman looked both directions in the hallway. "ITALY!" Germany also looked both ways, but the two were met with silence.

When they walked back into the original meeting room, now only filled with the four other guys they just argued with, England remarked, "They better not be sneaking into the other side. I swear if they are I'll, I'll…!" England was thinking of how to finish that sentence.

"Actually, they are trying to sneak in because we were arguing," Japan started, looking as if he just came up with it himself. "And they like us to follow them if we want to,"

"How do you know that Japan?" Germany questioned.

"I read note," Japan held up the note scribbled on a ripped out piece of paper. China moved to Japan and grabbed the note. "We're trying to sneak in because you were all arguing. We'd like you to follow us, if you want to," China read out loud.

"Oh god," England facepalmed. "We have to stop them before they get caught!"

With that, England ran in the direction of the other half. Germany tagged along, followed by Russia, Japan, China, and last France ("Hey! Wait for me!"). They made their way to the borderline in between the west and east sides of the conference center. Now, only one room was what separated the two halves. The six were about to turn around the corner when Japan stopped the rest.

He abruptly peeked around the corner to see the entrance for the "in-between room." After a second, he whipped his head back to look at the other five.

"There are two guards," Japan's voice was softened to a whisper. "Italy and America must have somehow gotten past them. I don't think those guards will let us through, and I don't think we should let them know that the two have snuck in."

"We'll have to distract them then," England remarked.

"Shall I create the diversion?" France smirked while raising his hand.

"Of course not!" England tried to not raise his voice too high. He thought that France's idea of a distraction would've been a bit…extreme. France pouted from the sudden answer.

"If you don't mind…I'll try." Russia raised his hand to volunteer.

England sighed. "Fine, just make sure it doesn't hurt them…"

France wondered why England didn't let him make a distraction and instead let _Russia_ do it.

The six were ready, so they walked around the corner and towards the guards. The two guards block the door, with hands holding the clubs on their side.

The slightly taller guard spoke. "Excuse me nations, but you can't go through here." The second guard joined in. "I'm sorry but, you'll have to turn back."

Russia set his distraction in motion. "But I'm missing something," he replied. "And I think it's over there."

The Russian seemed so intimidating to the guards, and they were feeling uneasy. Russia, still smiling, moved to a corner so the two men wouldn't have the five others or the door in their line of sight. Somehow, both guards just focused on him.

"Well, Mr. Russia, sir," the second guard pushed the first guard forward to make him finish the sentence. "What exactly are you missing?"

Russia was able to see that behind them, China opened the door quietly, and he was starting to motion for the rest to go in.

"Oh, I'm missing my new pipe."

_Why does he need a pipe?_ The second guard thought.

Meanwhile, England, France, and Japan rushed through the door.

"Would it be okay if we could get it for you?"

"I think only I would know which pipe was the correct one."

"Why is the pipe on the East Side?"

In the background, Japan, England, France and China all came back. However, now, they were trying to push and pull a stubborn Germany through the door. But they weren't making much progress, as the German was large and heavy.

"Well…I saw someone steal it and walk into the East Side," Russia lied. "That answers your question?"

France, China, Japan, and England was trying to convince Germany to just break the rules already so they could get America and Italy.

"Are you sure? Because you know it's against the rules to go to the East Side," The second guard inquired.

"Are you questioning my honesty, little ones?" Russia's expression darkened and he leaned over more.

The guards were cowering by now. "N-no, not at all. That question was a slip-up, a mistake…"

"Don't worry," Russia beamed. "I'll just leave now along with everyone else."

Now, Russia just had to get out of their line of sight so he himself could get to the East Side. Russia looked up at the ceiling and pointed to the center. "I see blood coming out of the ceiling," he said nonchalantly.

He bolted through the door the first second the guards looked away. He ran like lightning past the in-between room and into the East Side where the others were waiting. Then they all ran together.

* * *

It only took a few seconds for the guards to notice that Russia was gone.

And then some more seconds for the two to assume that the nations just went past them. Now, they were chasing the nations. Luckily, the six were able to bolt left into another room. They waited for the guards to unknowingly pass them.

"Blood coming out of the ceiling, aru?" China was in the in-between room when Russia said that line.

"It was the first thing that came to mind." The rest didn't know what to think of that. "For some reason, I always scare people, I thought I could use it as an advantage." Most of the others rolled their eyes at this, as if it was obvious to the world.

"So," England, knowing that they lost the guards, walks out of the room. "How exactly did Italy and America get past them?"

"If it was a TV show, they might have used air vents," France remarked.

"Yes, France. It's a TV show and two grown men can actually fit through and crawl in vents made for _air._" England replied sarcastically.

"I never said it would be in reality."

"Then why did you make that comment?!"

The six just passed a room on the right when Germany suddenly got glomped by Italy.

"Germany! You really did come!" Germany was able to pry him off.

"Yes!" America exclaimed. "You guys are here! So, we checked the rooms leading up to here and we didn't see anything interesting so far-"

England cut him off. "We were looking for you so you wouldn't get caught, you idiot! We are going back right now, the guards are most likely after us."

America walked backwards while protesting, "No way, dude."

England walked forward as America was still walking backwards. "America, get back here."

"Nope."

"America,"

"No."

"America!"

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!"

"Oh, for god's sake-"

"HOLY SHIT THAT'S SO COOL!"

A girl suddenly shouting from the large room next to them cut off England. America wondered what was so cool, and he took the opportunity to open one of the two huge doors a little and peek in. England went over and spoke quietly to America.

"You can't eavesdrop on women! We'll get caught-" "Shh!" America put a finger to his lips and pointed into the room, signaling England to watch.

All of the guys were somehow able to position themselves so they were able to look through the crack into the room.

First of all, there were eight women in the room, and it looked like they just had a huge meeting. Alfred and Arthur could see that the one who shouted earlier was a girl with short amber hair, which was held by two red triangle clips.

"I can't believe that there can be a guy named America! Hmm, I wonder what he looks like…" As the girl was thinking about what the young man outside the door looked like, Alfred beamed. Arthur, meanwhile, was starting to panic since their secret may as well be exposed.

"Well, I do remember that he had glasses," Feliciano couldn't believe his eyes. There was the girl that he met earlier!

"Everyone, that lady with the ponytail, I saw her this morning!"

"Quiet, Italy." _Why am I watching this anyway?_ Thought Ludwig.

Another girl in the room that Arthur noticed had the same hair color as him. It was up into two ponytails, to add to that the two clips made a cross and held back the left part of her hair; and she was wearing glasses framed with red. She wore a white blouse with a rose necklace, mostly concealed by a brown jacket. She also had a black skirt on.

"Stop fantasizing. Obviously a male America doesn't exist. It's just not possible." Arthur was relieved that the British girl didn't believe the other, louder one. Alfred was scowling at the same girl.

"Ohohoho!" Most of the males turned their attention to the laugher. She had brown hair up in a bun held by a small crown. Her eyes were purple, and to emphasize that she wore a short violet dress with a navy blue jacket and a black belt.

"I bet if there were a monsieur Angleterre, he'd be a total nerd." Arthur immediately disliked the French girl. Francis was holding back his laughter at how true this must be.

"Well my worst nightmare would be a Mr. France existing," the British girl argued back. "He'd be prancing about, making snobbish comments on how he's better than everyone else." Francis was offended by that comment, but he shook it off, as he knew that it wasn't true…at all…

"Why do you always make everything so negative?!" The French girl was leaning closer to the British one, obviously angry.

"Not everything, Drama Queen!" Now both girls had their heads pressed against each other.

"Why don't you just crawl down the Rabbit Hole and _never come back_?!"

Arthur and Francis were now focusing on the two women, and it was obvious whom it was that they were secretly rooting for.

Kiku noticed that a young Japanese lady was near the two. "Please don't start another fight."

"NO!"

The girl sat back down in her chair. She knew it was hopeless to stop the two rivals. Kiku smiled at her. He thought that she was pretty cute.

Ivan had a different opinion on who was cute, though. He was looking at a tall woman with long beige-blonde hair and lilac eyes. She had on a simple blue dress, complete with a blue-checkered scarf. She had her head and arms rested on the table.

"You kids are causing a ruckus again…" She immediately gained a cheerful expression. "I'd like to have a Mr. Russia," she said thoughtfully, "then we could go into sunflower fields and make everyone become one with us, and we can punish all of the bad little ones in the world whenever we want!"

"You make it sound creepy, aru." Another girl replied.

This time the girl had dark hair in two buns, complete with a dark pink flower. She was wearing what Yao recognized was a long black quipao. Yao had a difficult time with reading her expression, as it was mostly blank right now.

The eight watched as the room slowly descended into chaos. Ludwig was the first to notice that strangely, all of the girls looked and acted similar to all of the other guys around him. While trying to decipher this phenomenon, he also noticed that a blonde woman was sitting down, getting more and more irritated at everyone else's antics.

* * *

Monika was clearly not enjoying this day.

She had a World Conference that she had to keep under control, and her friend snuck out of it. And now there's this mess, started since Rita claimed that she saw a bunch of nations with the same name as them, but the opposite gender at the West Side of this building.

_Okay, that's it!_

Monika abruptly stands up and cups her hands around her mouth.

"GIRLS! ENOUGH!"

Everyone else focused on her and stopped whatever they were doing, the guys outside too. And that was a good thing, since Marie-Anne was pulling on Alice's pigtails.

"Okay, I'm going to say this once, right here, right now." Monika taps her index finger on the table to emphasize what she said. "There is only one representative for one nation, micronation, whatever it is. So it's _not possible_ for there to be a Mr. America, Mr. Japan, you get what I'm talking about. So stop making a huge ruckus about it!" Monika's voice became so lout, that if there were people in the next room, they would have surely heard it.

"Now, does anyone have anything else to say?" Monika expected for no one to answer, but Margherita shot her hand up. Everyone else heard what Margherita said as she pointed to the crack at the door.

"I see the men and they're being perverted peeking at us!"

_Men? What men?_

All of the girls looked at the door. Monika narrowed her eyes and started moving to the door. Some shuffling and moving was seen outside. There were definitely people there. Then the door flew open and with lots of yelling, eight guys fell down, making a big pile. Apparently the larger guys were above the smaller ones, so for a second Monika felt bad for the black-haired guy at the bottom. However a thought came to all of the girls' heads.

Who the heck are all these guys, and why were they spying on them?

* * *

When England and the other guys found out that the girl Italy saw earlier pointed them out to the other girls, all eight eyes widened in panic. When the tall blonde lady started coming in their direction, they tried to get away before they could catch them.

But they were so close to each other and in a position that was hard to move about in. So when America tripped, everyone else came crashing down through the doorway, in a pile, out in plain sight.

And it was really uncomfortable as Germany and Russia was on top of him, squeezing most of the life out of him.

Worst of all, to his sorrow, the very event that he was trying to avoid since he crossed to the East Side became reality.

They were caught.

* * *

**A/N: BUSTED!**

**Yay! I'm done with this chapter! I think I liked that scene where Russia was distracting the guards. Whenever I imagine a fight between Fem!France and Fem!England, I can see them pulling each other's hair.**

**Poor Japan, he ended up at the bottom of a huge pile.**

**I think that whenever I try to write drama scenes, they always seem to be too rushed and not enough feeling. I really hope that'll change later on.**

**In case you didn't notice right away, here's a few of the human names:**

**Fem!France-Marie-Anne**

**Fem!England-Alice**

**Well, I'll see you all again soon!**


	3. The Truth Discovered

A/N: It was Spring Break and I thought that it would take shorter to write this. Apparently that wasn't really the case. Your time for waiting for chapter 3 is over now.

Disclaimer: The only things I own is the plot and the evil organization of Ocs. Hetalia and Nyotalia don't belong to me.

* * *

Germany remembered how much he disliked Italy when the both of them were interrogated and Italy…spilled secrets about him that he rather wanted to be kept hidden.

That's the feeling that he is having right now, except that it's toward America this time.

And for a similar reason too, since the eight of them watching the girls should've been a secret.

Luckily, he was at the top of their pile. Unluckily he was sharing that position with Russia, who was lying too close to him. As soon as Russia stood up over the pile of guys, Germany slowly moved himself out of it. Standing, he and Russia began to help the other guys up while the girls gathered, still gaping at them.

First up came America, England, then France, Italy then China and Japan. The eight looked at the faces of the women. Some were shocked, others were suspicious, and a few were glowering at them.

"Well, at least they're all girls," America stated, awkwardly smiling.

"Mighty soon you're going to wish you hadn't said that…" The girl with the red clips glared, pounding her fist into her palm.

The British girl pulled her back. "Emily, you can't use violence. That is for, _drastic situations,_" the lady eyed all of the men suspiciously.

"Well, gentlemen," she began. "If you're thinking of running away now, I highly recommend that you don't do it. We'll hunt you down until we get answers. So," she moved closer to the line-up of guys until she was in front of England in the middle. "Exactly why were you secretly watching us?"

England furrowed his eyebrows. He gulped, but still maintained his expression. "If you want to know, ma'am, we heard Emily shouting and we wondered what it was all about." The girl backed away.

"Let me guess," The French girl chipped in. "We were all so beautiful, you couldn't stop watching us."

"I was~," France answered. "And I have to say that you are the loveliest."

His charm was working on the brunette, as she was smiling, amused.

"The rest of us weren't," China cut in. "What were you all even talking about?"

"I saw you guys!" Rita pointed at them. "There was lots of people and you kept calling each other country names!"

The guys didn't know what to say; the girls were getting confused. The men could've said that it was some silly game they were playing, but these girls weren't children.

"Well, you're right!" Italy said. "The truth is, we're nations and I'm Italy! Those guys over there are Germany and Japan," Italy pointed to the two. "And I think you can guess who the others are!"

Germany felt like hitting Italy to knock some sense into him, but he restrained himself.

"Italy! You just told them the secret!" England was cross. Their true identities were another thing that he wanted to be kept hidden.

However, every female in the room was perplexed, staring at each other. Then they laughed nervously. This was somewhat like what the males expected, because normal people wouldn't believe that they were nations. Unknown to them, the girls weren't normal.

"Nice…try…but…that…isn't…a good…joke," Emily forced out between laughs.

The women stopped laughing. "You know why?" Emily assumed that the guys knew this already. "Because we all know that _we're_ the nations here." Emily gestured to herself and the girls behind her.

America did his obnoxious laugh. "Oh yeah? I never saw any nation called Emily at World Meetings before."

Emily put her right hand on her hip and pointed at herself, doing a laugh that sounded as annoying as America's. "That's because Emily isn't my real name! I'm the United States of America!"

"Hey!" Alfred angrily shouts. This girl was annoying him. "That's supposed to be me!"

"Last time I checked," England crossed his arms. "The personification of America isn't female."

"Huh?" Emily raised both of her eyebrows.

"So…" the French girl gave England an inquisitive look. "Don't tell me that you're the UK, because you look almost nothing like the lady I fight with all the time." _What's with the eyebrows?_

"I'm afraid that I am," England narrowed his eyes. He could guess who this girl would claim to be. "And you look even less like the perverted Frenchman I know, _Frog Princess._" Now it was the woman's turn to narrow her eyes.

"Hey!" Emily or, the girl claiming to be America, pointed an accusing finger in the men's direction.

"I know what you're up to! You're all involved in an evil scheme to replace us and to enslave the world!"

"Funny, because I'm thinking the same way about you, aru." China backed away. Since a wok wasn't available, he had to grab a nearby pot (the big one for plants) and dump the contents from it. He held it like he would hold his wok.

"So, it looks like we'll be in a fight, da?" the Russian girl directs this question to everyone else, who's getting ready to fight. Well, Italy and Rita looked to be more prepared to run.

The girl with the two buns took out a butcher knife that was hidden under her dress. "I think that these boys must be part of 'Alpaca,' aru."

"Aiyah! You have a knife?!" China was also wondering what the girl was thinking, since she was smiling a bit.

A second later, and both groups charged into a full-attack. Some were attacking their own "counterparts," others attacking the friends of those counterparts. One thing was certain, though. It was guys against girls and it wasn't pretty.

Germany was trying to find Italy in the chaos, but the woman with short blonde hair was trying to take him down. And he didn't want the sensation of the heel of her boot colliding with his face. He found out soon enough that this girl was formidable and strong, she obviously trained a lot. In fact, they seemed to have met each other's match.

"Now, mister,"

Germany blocked a punch in his direction.

"Tell me why you say that you're Germany."

Germany guessed that this girl was claiming to be the nation of Germany as well.

"Because I know I am. Your turn."

The woman barely avoided a blow to the head. "I've been here even before World War I."

"As if that's true." The man blocked a kick. "If you've been here that long then you should know most of what happened."

The girl blocked another punch. "Well let's see how much we know then!"

While they were fighting each other, the two quizzed each other about moments in history involving the nation of Germany. They were interested once they found out that the both of them could answer everything correctly. And they answered the questions as if the countries were people. But this only happened for a couple of minutes.

"Okay, so you know the history well, but that's not enough." Germany was gaining the upper hand. The woman hardly knew what to do with this man. Should she dare to converse about her personal experiences? But what experience is enough? She could only think of one thing at the moment. She decided to risk it and tell him already.

"My best friend Italy gave me red roses one Valentine's!" Germany paused, giving the girl time to punch him in the face. From then on his opponent gained the upper hand.

"I didn't know what to do, what she thought of me, she was always hard to understand."

Though the two have slowed down significantly, there was still fighting. "I got a book to help, I actually followed it, I decided to act nice to her 'properly' after how she treated me."

The woman was blushing, and made a futile attempt to hide it. "We ate out and I tried doing what the book said, but the night became disastrous…!"

The girl finished by giving Germany a suplex. He mostly was losing the fight because he was listening to the girl though. When he was on the floor, still recovering, he told her about his experience.

"Ja, something like that happened to me and the Italy I know. It was embarrassing, good thing we're still close." He stood up. They stared at each other for a moment, studying each other.

The woman broke the silence. "So, both of us are Germany."

"I guess so, and there are two Italies."

"And Japans, Frances, you know the idea…"

Germany nodded. "We're both Germany, so that would cause some issues regarding names."

"Then we could use human names. I'm Monika."

"I'm Ludwig, it a pleasure to meet you." The pair shook hands, but then a chair flies and they duck their heads to avoid getting hit. After that, they see that everyone else is still caught up in a riot.

"We'll have to end this don't we?" Ludwig looked to Monika.

Monika winced as she witnesses China almost getting his head cut off by the two female Asians in the room. Apparently the Japanese lady had a knife hidden as well. "Ja. We definitely do."

Monika tries to use shouting. "Everyone, stop fighting this instant!" But even that did nothing. Monika looks back at Ludwig. "Do you happen to have a gun?"

"Sorry, no." he answered. "And I can't really find anything else to make a huge noise with."

Monika examined the room, she sees Emily's suitcase, and she snaps her fingers. An idea pops up in her head. "Emily, or my-I mean our America might have an air horn. Wait here." Ludwig does, as Monika scurries ahead to the suitcase, eventually obtaining the air horn.

She runs back to Ludwig and offers it to him. "Y-you can do it."

"Nein, both of us should." Two pairs of hands hold up the horn with Ludwig on the left and Monika on the right. Two fingers squeeze the air horn, and it makes an extremely loud noise.

Everyone else freezes by the sudden loud noise, some plugging his or her ears. But it worked, as fourteen pairs of eyes are now focused at the two Germans.

"Okay," Ludwig started. "First, let the Italian man go." The British girl, who was holding Feliciano down on the floor, did so.

"Everyone," Monika continued, "The truth is, apparently none of us are impostors. All of us are nations. Just that, there's _two_ beings to represent all nations." Most of the people weren't buying it.

"I…always thought that it was all a made up legend, aru." The Chinese lady seemed amazed.

"What was Chi-um, Chun-Yan?" Rita asked.

"The story about a male and a female representing each nation together. But then they were separated, so the group with mostly females never met their 'partners' again."

"Oh, _that _story. I know it. It's a bit sad..." The French girl replied. Now, almost every girl was convinced.

"Uh, Arthur?" Alfred asks. "Do you know that story?" Most of the guys didn't know about the story, unlike the girls.

"Yeah, Francis told me about it a really long time ago."

"I know about it too, aru." Yao adds.

"Wait," Francis says thoughtfully. He and his supposed "partner" look at each other. "Doesn't that mean you're like my…"

"Other self?" the woman finishes.

Right after this revelation, everyone heard more than several footsteps outside in the hallway.

"Check every room, they could be in any of them!"

"I guess they came back…" Kiku says.

"Who's they?" The Japanese girl asks.

"The guards," Arthur ran his hand through his hair.

"We snuck in, we aren't allowed here," Ivan finishes. The Japanese lady quickly closes the door.

"Oh my gosh, you have to hide, Alice where should they hide?!" Emily turns to the British girl.

"Don't ask me! I'm not helping." Alice turns away then crosses her arms to ignore the others.

"Fine, Sakura?"

The Japanese girl answers, "Under the table, perhaps?"

"Good idea! Get under guys." So every male crawled under the huge table.

"Oh yeah, no one will ever think of looking there," The French girl remarked with obvious sarcasm.

"Oh yeah? You have a better idea, Annie?"

"…Okay fine. But we shall stand in front of the table, oui?"

"Yes!" the Russian girl quickly moves in front of the table so no one will see the guys. The rest of the girls do the same, except for Alice.

Good timing too, because a guard knocked on the door.

"Come in," Monika replies. The door opens, and five guards come in.

"Hello ladies," the leader says. All of the other guards looked around. "Have you seen eight guys pass through here?"

"I've seen lots of men today, most of them aren't that attractive though," Annie states.

"Well, I mean men that strangely resembled all of you."

"What?" Emily tried to look surprised. "No, no way…I mean, that would be weird, wouldn't it? Right, Anya?" Then she laughs.

The Russian girl goes along with it. "Da, I believe you this time. Though it would be nice if we saw them."

"Yea, no weird dude lookalikes here!" Emily shrugs. While they were talking, the other girls blocked the way whenever the rest of the guards were going to look under the table. "I see…though they could be hiding in here…by the way, we heard a lot of noise earlier. What was that about?" The leader clearly saw the state the room was in after the huge fight.

"There was a huge disagreement," Monika started. Chun-Yan explained it further, "Ms. England and France had one of their biggest fights since the last half-century."

"You should've seen it," Rita continued, "They did Kung-Fu! Hi-yah!" Rita did a kick.

A couple of facepalms were barely heard under the table.

"Actually that last part was a lie," Annie finished, trying to fix Rita's mistake. "The rest is real though."

"Sounds intense." The guard ducks down to look under the table, but Sakura stands in front of him.

"Actually, we were discussing a very important matter, it would be best that you look somewhere else, as we're sure no one is hiding here," she calmly explains.

This apparently convinces the leader and the other guards to leave. Before the leader closes the door, he says, "We'll check the West Side, they might have been there all along. Sorry for the interruption. If you see anyone that shouldn't be here though, report it to us." Then he closes the door.

Sakura goes to the door to hear if the guards are really gone, her ear close to it. "They're go-"

"RAAAAAH!" The door suddenly bursts open and a guard appears. Sakura luckily jumped out of the way. Every girl gives him a look that clearly showed, "what's wrong with you?"

"…Sorry, just checking." The man closes the door. When Sakura was _really_ sure that they were gone, she states, "It's all clear." All of the guys crawled out from under the table and stood up, dusting their pants.

"I think it's about time that we leave now," Almost everyone looks at Ludwig. "We'll have to convince the guards that we haven't even been here."

"Aww!" Rita complains. "But we just met all of you!" Margherita runs to Feliciano and hugs him, as he turns red. "All of you are cool guys, I don't want to never see any of you again. Even you Mr. Germany!"

Ludwig had to admit to himself that he did want to know more about this cute girl and Monika too.

"Signora Italy is very pretty and nice. Can we meet them again Germany pleeaase?" Feli asked this like a child asking his dad to go somewhere fun.

Ludwig looked at everyone else. Most of them seemed to agree with this idea. "Okay, we could meet somewhere after."

"Yay!" Rita exclaims in excitement. "I can't wait!"

"But how are we going back to the West Side?" Arthur questions the others.

"I think right now there are entrances on both sides without guards," Sakura figures.

"Yeah! We'll show you the way so we can see you again as soon as possible!" Emily begins to strut out of the room; Alice reluctantly follows along with the rest.

* * *

A maid was in the conference center, wheeling through the hallways to clean up the rooms, when around the corner she heard a loud voice.

"I'll look forward to talking to you chicks!"

"You make it sound like you want to hit on them!" The maid recognized that voice as well.

"What? No way!"

_What are those guys doing in the East Side?_ She peeks around the corner, and it takes only a second to find out who exactly is getting out of the huge meeting room!

"The boy _and_ girl nations?!" she whispers. She turns her head away. There's no way that could be true! The bosses always made sure that the two groups were always apart, but apparently that didn't really work.

_The G1 and G2 nations have found out about each other! I have to report this to the boss. _She whips out a phone and dials a phone number.

* * *

"Ah, my patience is starting to wear thin."

The "Alpaca" Leader was in the main control center. The leader was clad in a black jumpsuit topped with up-to-date gray armor plates that didn't break easily. Silver combat boots added to the mix. Leader wore a helmet that obscured the identity. Not just disguising the face, but also the voice so it sounded hollow and deep. Most of the outfit was concealed by a dark hooded cape. Leader spun around in a chair, pondering about schemes.

_Capturing the personifications takes less dirty work than overthrowing governments, but how do I pull it off? We've got the equipment we need to do it, but I can't seem to find a moment to strike!" _

Leader groans in frustration, then grabs a nearby hand grenade and throws it at a small computer, which gets destroyed. "And that speech was decent too…" A nearby phone rings, and Leader answers it. "Who is it?"

"_It's Nina from the conference center."_

"Oh, did you make any progress on your spying?"

"_Yes! You won't believe it, eight G1 nations broke the rules and met their 'nation partners!" _

Leader gasps. "Do they know about each other's identities?"

"_Indeed. Took it pretty well in fact."_

"WHAT?!" Leader stood up in anger, then after a few seconds, started laughing. Of course! Why didn't this idea come up before?!

"Brilliant! Just brilliant!"

_"Boss, what are you talking about?"_

"Well then," "Alpaca" smirks. "Looks like I'm getting closer to my goal."

"_I'm?_"

"Sorry, I meant _we're _of course. Good work Nina, you can report back now."

_"Thanks, boss."_ They both hang up their phones.

"Alpaca" then makes an announcement on the speakers. The facility of the organization was really huge with up-to-date materials. "Betas, all of you report to Top Control Center immediately."

The Betas are a group of three people who were enlisted to work right under the "Alpaca" leader. Their jobs included having information about the nations of their respective continent, commanding their own parts of the large army, and if the ultimate goal is reached, become "warlords" of their own continent. "Alpaca" was looking for more Betas, but there was hardly any luck.

Beta Europe was Yuna Yukiro, Japanese-English with jet-black hair often in pigtails and midnight blue eyes. To add to that she had a black beret which came from her mother's trip to France. Though she was an adult, she was still the youngest and proved to sometimes act childish. Beta North America was Jack Ryder, a redhead with a build similar to Mr. America's. His hair was slightly long and messy, with icy blue eyes unlike Yuna's. He often loved being in charge and used humor to "spice up lives around here." Beta Asia was Shino Dazai. He was the oldest of all the Betas and huge in muscle and size, most likely the same as Mr. Sweden and Russia. His dark eyes were hawk-like, so he easily intimidated others. He proved to be exceptionally cruel.

The three people walked into the room a few minutes after they were called, wearing suits. Each had a badge, which was a metal B. "Hey! Why'd you call us?" Jack asks. "Are we going to finally change our name?"

"No." Jack's heart sank from that blunt answer.

"Do we have a mission?" Yuna's expression changes from childishly cheerful to serious.

"Will it involve busting heads?" Shino hoped to get a yes.

"I called you here so I can tell you that we're ready." The "Alpaca" Leader sits back on the big chair. "We are going to initiate Operation Entrapment."

* * *

**A/N: And it ended with some of what's going on with the evil organization. Man this chapter seemed so long!**

**So the Hetalia and Nyotalia people were able to work things out. Yay! I believe Signora is like Miss in Italian. The reason why Alice refused to help hide the guys will be explained in the next chapter.**

**Okay, so for the Betas, Yuna and Shino were actually characters I was going to use for another fanfic that I decided to stop writing. (Which was Higurashi-based) Jack is new, though. **

**Annie is a nickname for Fem!France's human name, Marie-Anne.**

**I bet you can guess who face-palmed under the table…**

**Well, I hope that you liked this chapter! More will come, don't worry!**


	4. Friendships That Shouldn't be Broken

A/N: Well, there you go! Another update! I'm so sorry that I didn't do so in a long time.

First of all, it took long writing this chapter because there was school, and writer's block, and chores, periods of laziness, and the fact that other people share the computer.

Plus when I finally finished today and was about to update, the Internet couldn't communicate with this website for some reason! ( I came across this problem yesterday too.)

I'm actually relieved now that this is finally out. So enjoy reading and review if you'd like!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot, the Betas and that elite squad, and that secretary that seems to be acting somewhat like a mom. Himaruya, you're awesome for making Hetalia and some female counterparts!

* * *

The Betas have never felt any more excited than today.

"Wo-hoo! It's been ten long years since I've been stuck in this boring-ass lair. About time we get fresh air right?" Jack looks at his teammates.

Shino smirks. "Finally, my training will pay off."

Yuna happily jumped up and down, springing in the air until she remembers something. Then the jumping abruptly stops, her face changing from glee to confusion. "Wait, but didn't you say that you had to find a good opportunity?"

"Yes, I did." Leader leans forward to Yuna. "Nina is a part of your elite squad, right?"

"Uh-huh!" Yuna expresses her enthusiasm, nodding. Yuna remembered Nina. She was an interesting member of Yuna's squad, the Blade-Swipe Unit. A Spanish-Italian girl with brown hair and striking gray eyes, she was serving as an undercover agent for the time being.

"You should thank her. She gave me the information that some nations in Generation 1," Leader leaned forward, "ended up where they shouldn't be."

"Where Generation 2 was?" Shino questions.

"Correct. Because of that, now they know about each other."

"Okay but, how is that even going to benefit us?" _You'd think that it'd be a disadvantage, them being together…_Jack thought.

"You know why they're different than us," Leader starts walking in a circle around the large globe rotating in the center of the room. It was glowing, illuminated by projectors on the floor and ceiling.

"They have life spans in a different fashion. They don't get sick under normal circumstances. They can't die under normal circumstances. They are the embodiments of nations, no matter how offending they seem to us. But do you know what makes them similar to us?"

Jack wanted to answer. "Um-"

"They act like normal humans, so they have emotions too. They laugh when something is funny or pleases them. They cry when they lose a loved one or of life's frustrations." Leader, still pacing, makes gestures to go with what was being said. "No matter how strong they are, it's how they feel that determines how and when they use it. And what can toy with their emotions better than people that know, and understand each of their interests and feelings?"

Jack got bored halfway through the speech. "Y'know, you could've just said that G1 and G2 meeting would catch them off guard, right?"

Leader huffed in exasperation. _I would've kicked him out if it weren't for his brilliant inventions._

"I'll be telling you the final, revised plan." Leader stops pacing, then turns around to look at the three Betas. "So you better be listening."

Leader walks to and looks through a huge window into the caves outside, where a huge group of soldiers were training. With Yuna's squad and savviness, Shino's army and brute strength, and Jack's genius robotic inventions and weaponry, Leader was sure that they would succeed.

* * *

"I've told you my full name Rita. What's yours?"

"It's like yours, except without a no. So it's Italy Venezia!"

Luckily for the guys, they were able to go back to the West Side in time. The guards concluded that they have misjudged when they thought the eight went to the East Side, so they returned to their posts.

The guys left the building to meet the girls at a garden nearby, (hardly anyone was there except during specific times) and everyone decided to go around the area and talk in small groups.

This came to the event that was occurring right now. Feliciano, Kiku, Sakura, and Margherita were on a bench. Though Feli and Rita did most of the talking on the left edge, leaving Kiku and Sakura to engage in occasional polite conversation in the right.

"What do you have in your house Sakura-san? My house includes a Hot Springs."

"There's a garden with vegetables that I use for my cooking sometimes."

"Ah," the two Japans look at the flower patch across them. "So our homes are alike too."

Anya leaned against a fence that framed a bunch of flowers. Her eyes searched the flowers, while Ivan accompanied her, standing right behind.

"What are you doing?" he asked with a smile. He was still marveling at how cute and beautiful she was.

"You know," Anya rests her chin on her left hand, supporting her head. "They should put sunflowers in here, they've already got so much other plants here."

Ivan grips on the creaking fence with his hands. "I agree. We should try planting one!"

Anya glances at the Russian, and makes a cheerful smile. _I've made a great friend today, I'm so happy!_ "I've got a shovel, we can do that!"

At the other side of where the two were, both Chinas were talking about which food they liked making the most, while the Germanys talked about their older siblings, the Prussias. Meanwhile, Marie-Anne, Alice, and Emily were sitting under a bench while Alfred, Arthur, and Francis was standing near them.

Alfred was excitedly telling one of his "heroic" stories to Emily, who was laughing and being impressed. "Wow, that actually happened to you? You know you should listen to a story I've got! It's friggin epic!"

Arthur couldn't help but notice that Marie-Anne was giggling when she looked at him. Arthur finally decided to respond. "What's so funny?" he asks.

"Your eyebrows…they're so bushy!"

Arthur moves a hand to his face, feeling one of the fuzzy caterpillars.

Francis laughs, leaning right next to Arthur. "I know right?" he says, pointing to the eyebrows. "And guess what? They're actually trimmed!"

That's when everyone except for Arthur and Alice crack up. Emily stopped laughing. "I can't really imagine what they looked like before!"

Annie was trying to hold her laughter in. "They must've been like two hairy jungles!"

Everyone other than the Englands started laughing again. Arthur glared at them, shoving Francis off, then sighed. "Oh shut up, I get it! My eyebrows are weird! Can we just go back to Alfred's 'heroic' story now?"

"Oh yeah! I'm going to start mine's now." Emily starts telling the story, which wasn't too heroic in Arthur's opinion.

During this time, Alice was just pouting, sitting on the bench with her arms and legs crossed. Why did she even bother going with the girls to see these guys anyway? She just wanted to make sure that her fellow nations didn't tell too much information. Watching the two girls next to her, she was still trying to believe that even Ms. Germany fell for it.

_Wait, how did Monika even get convinced anyway? Those men are good._

Alice definitely knew what these guys were up to. They were using that childish legend, posing as the supposed "guy versions" of her and the others. They're planning on coaxing her and the other nations, sweet-talking them into letting their guard down so they could attack!

_They must've been trained by that organization to mimic us and to be able to pass as actual legitimate nations, finding out our history, likes, dislikes…_

Alice saw that the other girls around her fell for the trick, they believed the illusion! But she certainly wasn't going to join them, because certainly a guy with no glasses and just thick eyebrows wouldn't be her "counterpart."

She didn't even tell any important things to those impostors. When Arthur asked her about whether or not she could perform magic, she just said that she knew of it.

_Oh, I'll expose them soon enough, even if no one else is on my side, I'll stop them! _

"Ally? Wonderland? Are you even listening to us?" Emily made Alice realize that she was zoning out.

"Of course I am!" Alice sighed, then stood up, she was getting sick of all of this. She desired to move away from this group. The others just went back to talking.

She searched the area with her eyes, looking for someone else to go to.

_Who would be able to listen to me?_ Her gaze then fixed on Japan, specifically Sakura, who looked as if she was having a pleasant time talking to Kiku, or rather the guy who claimed that he was also Japan.

_Oh, Ms. Japan. She's a good friend of mine and she'd be able to understand this situation._

Alice starts to walk to the bench where Sakura's sitting. "Wonderland! Where are you going?" Alice really wished that Emily stopped calling her that. It was a bit funny at first, but now it ended up becoming really bothersome.

She turned around and shouted to Emily, "I'm going to see Sakura, I want to talk to her." Then she turns back to see said Japanese friend, her figure turning smaller amongst the colorful garden.

* * *

Alfred watches Alice as she strays away from his group, muttering something about Sakura.

Geez, someone's being grumpy today…

Alfred rolls his eyes at the sight of her. Since he first saw her, she was always stuck with that same pout and skeptical attitude. The American begins to wonder if she was usually like this, then he remembers that she's supposed to be Arthur's female counterpart; or something like that.

_Wait a second,_ he notices. _How does that even work? Why is there two of each nation and-how are these girls supposed to be related to us anyway?_

While Alfred was busy pondering on this, the other four have already changed their topic and were now talking about the differences of how Annie and Francis looked.

"Do you always wear that crown?" Francis was now sitting on the bench, leaning back with his left arm around Annie, looking up at the small accessory right above her nicely done bun.

Annie turned to look at him. "Oui. It is beautiful, non?" She leaned her head back slightly.

Arthur's muffled voice came, "I bet you enjoy shoving it in people's faces." He didn't like the position he ended up in, squashed in between Annie and Emily. Though he had to admit that he would rather sit with these two instead of Francis and Alfred.

Emily slouches over. "She probably also enjoys the fact that it makes her look superior."

Arthur finally gets Marie-Anne's hair out of his face when a groan from Alfred cut him off.

Alfred rubs his temples. "Dude, there's so much mind screw going on!"

All heads turned towards Alfred, confused. "Whaddya mean 'mind screw?" Emily asked.

"Why is there…" he looks around at all of the nations in the garden. "… A guy _and _a girl for each nation-and by guy and girl, well, you know what I mean, right?"

Emily nods. "Arthur? France? You know the answer to, 'us?"

Arthur shakes his head and stands up. " I only vaguely know that legend."

"Sorry, ma chere. I didn't find out the reason," Marie Anne adds.

Francis sighs. "My guess is as good as the one about how we even exist in the first place. Unfortunately, they both are likely to be incorrect."

"Wait," Emily points to Chun-yan and Yao. Apparently Yao was checking out Chun-yan's butcher knife, smoothing his hand over it as Chun-yan talked to him about it.

"They might know a thing or two. They've been around much longer than us."

Arthur seemed to agree, as he began shouting, "CHINA!"

The two people turned around to face Arthur, wondering why he called.

"Either one! How can both of you be China?" Chun-yan faces Arthur and cups her hands around her mouth.

"Story didn't say anything! We have theories, though!"

"Then stop shouting and get over here already!" Annie yells back.

"No, you go here, aru!" After a small argument, Arthur finally agrees to walk to the two. The rest of the group, wanting to come too, all ended up near the fence where the Chinas and Germanys were talking.

Yao spoke, "I have a feeling that there's a good reason why there's actually two personifications, aru."

"Yes," The seven turn around to see the rest of the nations walking toward them. Alice walked in the front, giving an inquiring expression. "Because there _isn't_."

"Alice," Sakura complains. Sakura, unbeknownst to the rest, was having a private conversation with Alice. Alice was telling the Japanese girl about how these, "guy friends" could possibly be part of a trap. She believed otherwise, though; but nevertheless promised to keep an eye on them. Alice didn't feel too satisfied, though.

"Scuse me?" Alfred asks, an eyebrow raised. _Huh? She doesn't believe us. I'll show her soon enough!_

After everyone else rolls his or her eyes in disbelief, Chun-yan continues the explanation, turning back to the people she was just talking to. "As I was about to tell you, didn't you guys notice that there have been different aspects of each nation's culture?"

Everyone thought for a moment, until Kiku finally answers. "I agree. There are different sides of each country." However, in his opinion, Sakura didn't seem too different from him. Though he did take note of the differences.

Her eyes showed a sparkle, which he seemed to be greatly lacking. He also remembered that she told him about how she liked to sing J-pop a bit often (not in public of course), and that she cosplayed once each week.

Alice looks around at the others. "Well, it is true not everyone has the exact same view of a nation. But, wouldn't that be covered by us just having different interests at different times?"

"But then there are also aspects that are drastically different than our own personalities." Monika looks up, thinking about what she just said. "And I don't think any of us had split personalities."

Emily nods. "Yeah, don' know what the rest of you think, but Alfred here seems like a city boy to me." Emily puts her right hand on Alfred's shoulder next to her.

From this comment, Alfred first noticed that Emily, with her Southern accent that slipped out at times and some of the things she told him, she did seem to be like more of a country girl.

"Rita's also different than me…" Feliciano starts. "She likes pizza better than pasta, and she says that she's not afraid to punch anyone when it's necessary." Feli shudders a little. "And instead of running away, she'd rather run _into danger!_"

Ludwig gives Monika a quizzical look. "Really, is that true?"

Monika nods. "You wouldn't want to be too close when she's angry. She becomes pretty strong when that happens."

"Miss Italy's strong?!" Ludwig asks Monika incredulously. He concluded long ago that his Italian friend would never be able to really defend himself, much less become a person who'd charge into the face of danger. But apparently his female counterpart (whatever Margherita was) seems to be the opposite of that distinct quality.

"Ja…usually, she'd still need my help though."

Arthur continues the main problem. "Er, about the fact that there's, er…counterparts," everyone else's attention soon is directed at him. "There's also the fact that there's both men and women in the population."

"Yeah, aru…" Chun-yan does a thinking pose. "That could have something to do with this…"

"So us girls represent the women?" Anya grips Chun-yan's shoulders, smiling, while her chin rested on the smaller one's head. Though Anya meant well this time, this scares Chun-yan, but the Chinese girl was able to look unfazed.

"I don't think so…I'm not sure, aru."

Yao looks at everyone's reactions. "Hey! We may be over four thousand but that doesn't mean we know everything, aru!"

"Yes, everyone," Ivan cuts in. He was just listening to the whole conversation until now. "Since this whole thing hurts our heads, we should change topic!" Ivan beamed at Yao, who begins to feel uneasy from the Russian's gaze.

"Yao, how do you like your new girl friend?"

"Da," Anya grips Chun-yan's shoulders tighter. "How do you like your girlfriend?"

"W-what?!" Yao stutters, turning red. "Y-you've got it wrong, she's not my girlfriend, aru! She's my-" Yao stops there, gaze frozen at Chun-yan. In truth, he really didn't know who she was to him.

She's China too, so maybe his other self? No, that'd be too weird. Then as a relative, like a sister perhaps? Maybe, but he didn't completely feel like it. He makes his decision and answers. "…Cousin!" he blurts out. "Yeah, my cousin." Chun-yan smiles as Anya lets go of her, agreeing to the decision.

"Okay!" Ivan holds Anya's shoulders, and they both smile at each other. "Say what you want, but Anya and I'll be best friends!" Anya giggles. "_Best_ friends, that's nice."

And that's when the topic shifted to what each of the nations thought of their partners as.

Alfred glances at Emily. "Well, I've always wanted a sis that would go on adventures with me."

Emily does a wide grin and salutes him. "Then consider your wish granted! Now we're bros for life!"

"Yeah, haha. Wait-aren't you a girl?"

"It sounded better than bro and sis for life."

Rita looks at Feliciano. "Um…can you be, my brother?"

"Brother?"

Rita smiles sheepishly and rubs the back of her head with her left hand. "I was just thinking…since you really are nice to me…"

"Ve~. You'll be my cute sister then!"

Laughing, Feliciano spins around while hugging Rita.

"You know what?" Monika asks Ludwig.

Ludwig looks at her. "Hmm?"

"You do seem like a brother to me…"

Ludwig nods in response. "I just noticed that, you're easier to talk to unlike other girls." Ludwig knew that, compared to his friend Feliciano, he felt rather awkward around girls his age.

"I'm not so surprised since we're both Germany." Monika smirks.

Meanwhile, Francis and Marie-Anne seemed to end up on the border of siblings and lovers. Kiku and Sakura read the atmosphere and decided that it was too early for them to name their exact relationship. Arthur and Alice were left out of the topic, as they didn't talk to each other that much. No matter what the relationship, however, they were all "partners" as the story said.

After that matter was settled, everyone spread out and there was a minute of normal conversation, until Alfred brought a certain thing up. "What would the other nations think of all this?"

Emily's eyes widen. "Oh my god! I almost forgot about them!" She begins to yell at the others. "Hey guys! GUYS!" She waves her arms around.

The rest look at Emily, slightly annoyed.

"Don't you think the other nations from the world meetings should know about all of, this?"

The rest of the group glances at each other, silently agreeing with the question.

"Si, I kind of want to see my big sister's reaction to two Germanys," Margherita tells Feliciano. "But I hope she doesn't end up trying to strangle Ludwig." The sister she was talking about was Italy Romana, her human name being Chiara. Chiara had a shorter temper than Rita, though she was rather nice to boys, it was harder for her to get along with other girls. Chiara especially disliked Monika, often calling her a "potato bastard."

Feli's eyes become wide. "Eh?! She sounds scary!"

"Don't worry, she's not so bad…besides! Don't you have a big brother that acts like her?"

"Oh yeah!"

"I don't think it would be too much trouble if everyone got to meet," Sakura says, smiling a little.

"Then let's do it!" Annie shouts, excited. "Everyone should get to meet their own destined partners."

"You make it sound like we're all supposed to be couples!" Arthur argues in annoyance.

"Wait!" Ludwig cuts in. "We have to plan the whole thing if we're all going to meet. We wouldn't want to be attracting too much attention."

"Aww! But then that would take too long!" Alfred complains. "And there's all that paperwork, and responsibilities like that…"

"We should finish enough so we could discuss the matter tonight," Monika says. Everyone agrees.

And so, it took a few minutes more until they had to say goodbye, most of them eager for the event that'll later occur.

* * *

Morning turned to late night. With enough work finished, the group of sixteen nations was finally able to finish their work and met near a restaurant. When they were finally able to settle with a plan, they all left except for the Americas and Japans.

"Why aren't you guys leaving too?" Margherita asks them.

"Oh, we just want to stick around for a bit," Emily replies.

"Okay!" Rita begins to walk away with Monika, bumping into her a few times. "Good night!" She waves at them, and Emily waves back.

"See ya tomorrow, atmosphere-searching buddy!"

When the others are out of sight, Emily turns back to her three friends. Alfred was eagerly smiling; Kiku checked his phone for messages while Sakura shivered from a cold night breeze that passed by, wishing she got a thicker jacket.

"So, what 'dya reckon we should do?"

Alfred points to the area next to the restaurant. "There's an ice cream parlor over there, I've never gotten ice cream in a long time…"

"Yeah! I love ice cream, so ice cream it is!" Emily marches her way into the parlor with the others following. Sakura raises her hand to the front of her face to hide her amusement, while Kiku asks her, "Is she always like this?"

Sakura regains her composure. "Hai, unfortunately."

Sakura feels a hand on her right shoulder, causing her to flinch. She looks up to see that it is Alfred. "Now that's my kind of girl, perfect for a sis!"

* * *

"Emily Jones?!"

Step by step, Carly Raven with a handbag slung over her shoulder ventured down the streets filled with people. After being told by the president to go and watch a certain American, she had to take a flight that was more than several hours long.

After finally settling down from her arrival, she was present in the streets where she was looking for Ms. America. "God, I swear this girl rockets everywhere," she says, looking around worriedly for her acquaintance. Raven feels a chill from the night breeze, wishing she had on more than just a light sweater and pants.

Raven sighs, her pace faster. After 15 years of seeing and knowing the girl, she should've known how to catch up already! But there were aspects of her that she still couldn't understand, like how she was perfectly fine after eating unhealthy diets and her almost limitless energy.

Raven spots an ice cream parlor to the left. "Well, I could use a sweet after all of that airplane food."

Raven opens the door; the bell attached to it jingles as she enters.

Walking a few steps inside, the sight she sees causes her to gasp as she stops in her tracks.

What are those four doing here? At the same table?

There was Emily, the girl she was looking for. Her back was facing Raven as she had a few spoonfuls of ice cream sundae. Next to her eating a second sundae was a guy that Raven had definitely seen before. Except it was from passing or bumping into.

"Alfred F. Jones?" Now interested, Raven sat two tables away from them, whipping out a book from her bag and pretending to read it while she occasionally glanced at the four.

Raven knew of the two people sitting opposite of the Americans; and also knew that one of them wasn't a part of Emily's "group."

"C'mon Sakura! You have to take a break from all of that salted food," Emily says while handing her friend a spoon.

"We aren't always like that…" Kiku remarks as he scoops up ice cream with his spoon.

"Mmm! It's delicious!" Alfred's mouth was still filled with ice cream, later rubbing his head from the brain freeze that results. "So, Ms. Japan, you play games right? Which are your favorites?" he asks Sakura. "Tell me, tell me!" Alfred says like an impatient child. "We could play them together someday!"

Raven's eyes widen. _Just as I thought, they did find out about each other! _Raven was left trying to decide what to do. She knew this was against the wishes of their bosses, but the four seemed to be getting along well.

"Aw, come on!" Alfred complains, frustrated while playing a game on Sakura's phone. "How do you beat this thing?!"

Emily looks over Alfred's shoulder at the game. "Gee, that does look hard," she states, staring at the screen.

"Move to the right, move to the right! _Why can't you move to the right, the controls are broken!_"

Raven laughs a bit at his frustration in amusement. The noise was starting to cause people to stare. Raven sees that the several pairs of eyes were making Kiku feel uncomfortable.

"Let me try." Kiku suggests, apparently wanting to stop others from staring at them.

Alfred gives him the phone, and Kiku takes it, beginning to progress through the phone game. Alfred, Sakura, and Emily watch Kiku as he was focused on the game, controlling it with expertise. Raven deduced that he was winning it, as his three friends were getting more and more impressed.

"Wow, how come you can play better at these types of games?" Alfred finally asks, a slight tone of jealousy evident.

"I can show you." Kiku begins to show Alfred how to play.

Raven feels a warmth in her heart, probably from a longing to have had experiences like these, living normally to hang out with friends instead of that other world she had to experience, studying for hours and hardly going outside for fun.

_But they didn't have normal lives either, they really are remarkable._

She smiles a bit before she closes her book and puts it in her bag. She stands up, and before exiting the parlor, she takes one last look at them.

She sees Emily cheering on as Alfred plays through Sakura's phone game, more successful this time with Kiku and Sakura smiling nearby. Raven makes a final decision.

"I can keep a secret," She concludes, beaming now. "People like them, they shouldn't be kept apart."

And with that, Carly Raven opens the door and disappears into the night.

* * *

A/N: So, we've got a human secretary on our side! Yay!

For the relationships of the Hetalia and Nyotalia people, some will call each other cousins, others will have a brother and sister relationship, and the rest would just call each other friends (or possibly something more~). So it's a mixed bag of relations!

The game that Sakura had on her phone, I have no idea what it is, just a random game so what they were playing can be left to your imagination!

…I don't know what I was doing, deciding to make the setting a place that I haven't even been to! (BTW, it's Virginia Beach.) I kind of wanted to change it, but I already mentioned it so…oh well! Besides, I've seen that there is an amusement park in Virginia called Busch Gardens, it's theme is of different European countries, and it's a place that will be in a later chapter (not so sure when, though).

Next chapter, the other nations will find out the secret. Won't that be exciting?


	5. Worst Case Scenario?

HEY THERE! I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!

Omg, it's been more than a month since I last updated. Sorry about that.

On a side note, the last episode for season 5 of Hetalia aired. NUUUUUUUUUUU! WHY?! T.T (Hope it's only for the season.)

Nevertheless, I _will_ finish this fanfiction! Because my loyal readers are waiting for me! Enjoy, review if you want! (I aim to write better, so constructive criticism would be good too.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or it's contents at all. Nor is this story based on true events. (sigh)

* * *

Worst case scenario, they'd be called lunatics, and their bosses would find out about them breaking the rules. Worst of all, he'd probably never meet these wonderful girls again. Best case scenario, the others will believe them and they'll all get to meet their own long-lost "partners." And then there could be a hugging party and siestas all around!

Italy Veneziano smiles cheerfully at this thought, thinking about how nice it would be for the best to happen.

"Italy, you need to keep up with us," Ludwig says, looking back as he continues to walk with a few others as he rolls along a huge suitcase.

Feliciano immediately walks faster to catch up. "Sorry!" To tell the truth, he was getting nervous. _What if something goes wrong?!_

"C'mon dude, you know that we gotta go faster since…" Alfred stops there as the group is in front of the entrance.

"Hey there guys," Alfred greets the two guards there. " I see that you're doing a great job, you know, with your guarding and stuff…"

"Thank you America." One guard says.

As the nation begin to enter, the other guard spots the huge suitcase. "Excuse me, but…what is that for?"

"Presentation," Ludwig simply replies.

"And, as you can tell," Arthur starts, "a big one."

"Oh, okay."

Just as the group was about to enter, Alfred is reminded of something. "I forgot to tell you something. The People's Republic of China won't be present this meeting; he's been busy and has errands to do."

The guard closer to him nods. "We'll be sure to take note of that."

Alfred thanks him and the group of nations finally gets inside.

Alfred stretches and yawns. "I wish I had a coffee right now..."

"You shouldn't have stayed up late last night." Arthur scolds.

Alfred, Ludwig, Arthur, and Feliciano all go into the same elevator where they meet Francis. They all exchange hellos and Francis joins them when they walk out of the elevator. Walking in a quick pace, the five take the first right in the hallway and go into an empty room.

After Arthur closes the door, Ludwig rushes to unzip the suitcase. Italy Venezia immediately crawls out, shielding her eyes from the sudden light.

"You okay, Ms. Italy?" Alfred asks as she stands up.

"It was a bit hot and uncomfortable, but I managed just fine!"

"That's good!" Feli says. "France, grazie for letting us use the huge suitcase!"

"Oh, it was nothing," Francis replies with a wave of his hand. "After all, it's not often that we sneak captivating women into world meetings-even though I have done it a few times myself."

The area was filled with silence, nobody knowing how to respond. Margherita raised an eyebrow at Francis.

Ludwig broke the silence by clearing his throat. "Well, I'll just be going to the meeting room now."

"I'll be going too, anything to get me out of this stuffy place." Arthur follows after Ludwig.

"Really? The meeting doesn't begin in about…" Francis checks his watch, "eight minutes."

"Yeah! I want to stay outside more!" Feli remarks. "And sis and I look so much alike," he grabs Rita's arm so she could stand closer to him, "people are definitely going to notice if we all just waltz into the room now. We don't want that to happen yet, si?"

Ludwig sighs. "No one's stopping you. Just make sure no one sees Rita yet. And find Japan and go with him, he's probably here already."

And with that, two of the six leave for the meeting room. As soon as they're out of earshot, Francis smirks as he already has a plan of how to pass the time.

He remembered that on the last world meeting, he and Spain made a bet on making the best prank. Spain already made a few, and Francis was eager on getting him back.

As they go outside of the room, Alfred stretches and yawns from staying up late at night. "I'll leave you guys," he starts, rubbing one eye. "I'm gonna find Japan…"

"See you later Alfred!" Rita waves after him.

Francis and the two Italys walk in the direction opposite of Alfred. They were careful enough to take the hallways that the other nations were hardly occupying. The group eventually meets a dead end and turns around the corner to return to the meeting room.

But when they go a little further down the hallway, they spot two familiar guys fifteen yards away from them. One of them has his back turned to the trio and he resembled Feliciano. He was talking to a slightly taller guy with a cheerful smile. Feli opened his mouth to say hello but Francis pulls them into a room since the door was open. Apparently, there were many unlocked rooms in this building.

"Um, France," Feliciano looks at the Frenchman, confused. "I was just going to say hello to Romano and Spain"

"Romano and Spain?" Rita takes a peek outside the door to stare at the two guys. "Feli, that's your big brother and Mr. Spain?"

"Si, it is! Their human names are Lovino and Antonio!" he answers.

"Wow, they're just as attractive as their 'partners!"

Francis laughs a bit. "But of course, they should be! Now I'm more eager to meet the ladies from your world meetings!" Thankfully, both Italys were oblivious to the adult fantasies that Francis was thinking about.

"Italy~," Both Feli and Rita give Francis their attention. "Would you like to help me on pranking Romano?"

"Yeah! I'd love to!" Comes Rita's enthusiastic reply.

"Uh…okay!" Feli said, a bit unsure.

Francis glances at Antonio and Lovino outside, then smiles back at the Italians.

"They don't know about you Rita, so this'll be a fun introduction."

Francis tells Feliciano and Margherita the plan, both agreeing to do it.

As Lovino said goodbye to Antonio, Francis pushes Feliciano outside. "Now, go and make big brother proud!"

"Hello, Romano!"

Lovino turns around, for a second he looks surprised, but then his expression turns into irritation.

"Where have you been?!" Lovino yells. "First you go out late at night with your friends for 'something important,' then you drive with them again this morning for the same reason!"

Feliciano, used to his older brother's not-too-warm welcomes, replies optimistically.

"Dispiace, sorry, but something exciting happened and I wanted it to be a secret Romano!"

"Huh?" The older Italian wasn't amused. "Something exciting happens and you leave me out-wait. Is the exciting thing about girls or pasta because if it is, I'm pissed off!"

While Lovino inquired Feli about this, Francis was telling Rita further instructions about what to do. "And, if he asks what happened," Francis leans closer to whisper to Rita, "tell him your parts change once in a while!"

"Huh?"

Just then, Antonio returns to speak to Lovino. When the two are occupied, and can't see Feliciano, Feli looks back and sees Francis beckoning him to go hide back in the room with him. Feliciano runs back and Rita runs out, just in time for Lovino to see a last glimpse of his Spanish friend taking a turn in the hallway.

"Sorry about that." Lovino says. He then starts turning around.

"So, is the exciting thing about g-girl…?" Lovino doesn't see his brother, but instead sees a young woman with her hair tied back into a ponytail.

This is a world meeting, and his brother was just there!

Lovino's eyes widen, confused. "Uhh, who are you?" He looks around him to find his brother. "and where's Veneziano?"

"Umm…R-Romano…" Rita says, as she gave out a timid smile, trying to look shy.

"You know my name?!" _This shit's getting weird…_

Meanwhile, Francis continues to peek from the empty room smiling gleefully, getting more and more amused.

Feliciano asks him, "Are you sure we should be doing this?" _…I should have gone to see Japan instead._

"Eeh?! You don't recognize me?!" Rita yells, looking surprised. "Romano," Rita continues with a small voice. "I'myourlittlebrotherandIturnedintoagirl." She looks down in mock embarrassment.

Lovino had no idea what she said. "What? You were talking too fast."

"I'm your little brother, and I turned into a girl!"

"HUH?! That doesn't make any sense!" But it was now that Lovino realized how similar she looked compared to Feliciano.

"I know it's hard to believe it, but it's true! And it sucks! Worst of all, when I'm in this form, I start thinking unsibling-like things about you!"

Margherita shouted at the top of her lungs, though she hoped that the last sentence meant that she was thinking of punching him in the face, as it is an unsibling-like thing to do. (Francis told her to say the last sentence.)

"Ack!" Lovino blushes. "How the hell did this happen?!"

"W-well…" Rita forgot what Francis told her to say. Trying to remember, she blurts out, "MY PARTS CHANGE!"

Lovino, in return, looks as if he just witnessed an alien abduction.

Francis was really trying to hold in his laughter, and Feliciano became the one to occasionally peek out.

Lovino, still giving his OMGWTF face, barely takes in Rita telling him, "It happens once in a while."

He just replies with a flat out, "What."

"Once a month, year, who knows? But it only lasts for a short time…" Rita smiles for reassurance. "…Romano?"

Lovino by now had his head in his hands. "Oh god, this can't be real, it's too weird. Please, _please_ let this be a dream." Lovino proceeds to smack himself in the forehead a few times, only to open his eyes and see that the girl was still standing in front of him.

"Ugh!" he covers his eyes. "Okay, I'm going to count to three, and I'll find out that this isn't reality!" Lovino smiles, but it seems nervous and desperate. "There is _no way_ that my brother who almost shares the same name as me, has randomly switched genders!"

Rita has no idea what to say next, so she stares at him worriedly. "One,"

"Uh oh, France?" Feliciano turns to Francis, but he was still trying to contain his laughter.

"I think we have to switch!"

"Two,"

Francis points at Feliciano. "One moment," he was still attempting to not laugh.

Rita hears a soft "Psst!" she turns around, and sees Feli waving for her to come in. She's about to run back there and Francis peeks out but-

"Three!" Lovino uncovers his eyes. And the girl, who he thinks is actually his brother, is still there.

Lovino sighs in frustration. "That's it. I'm not putting up with this any longer." He grips Margherita's hand and storms down the hallway.

"Hey! It's okay, really! It's temporary." Rita attempts to pull away, but to no avail.

"No. We're going to stop this whole gender-bending thing, hopefully from the help of other nations that probably started it in the first place!"

Unknown to Lovino, his real brother and Francis were now out in the hallway, staring, horrified as Rita is pulled farther away from them.

"Bu-but," she extends her hand to the two other guys, hoping they can save her from "dangerous territory."

"The meeting's not until a couple minutes, and I forgot my luuuuuuuuuuunch! Veeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

And the pizza-loving girl was led out of sight because of a turn in the hallway.

Feliciano and Francis stand agape for a few more seconds. _Why didn't we do anything?!_

Francis breaks the silence. "I'm starting to realize that I shouldn't have done this."

"Now? Romano is walking to the meeting with my long lost sister, thinking that it's me!" Feli complains. "This isn't good at all! What do we do?" The Italian turns to Francis, hoping for guidance.

Francis finally turns to tell him his plan. "We go back the way we came. We'll solve this somehow…but now, you can't be seen." He starts to backtrack with Feliciano following. "If both of you are seen at the same place and time, the situation could get worse." Feli nods, having listened to the advice.

_Mon dieu, and I was planning on using that prank on other people._

* * *

Meanwhile, _again,_

Yao was really regretting volunteering to go to the East Side of this building. First, he was stuck in a suitcase while Chun-yan talked on the phone, then he got discovered earlier than planned, and getting his gender mistaken in the process. ("Aw! China that's your citizen? She's so cute!)

Now, he stands in the middle of the meeting room, getting stared down by whom he presumed was the female South Korea. Her human name being Im Soo Jin, or just Jin.

He was having a hard time keeping his face straight, feeling uncomfortable as the Korean girl's eyes studied him. It doesn't help that she's a bit taller than he is. Seven of the eight girls that met him earlier were getting worried and uncomfortable as well.

The other nations at this meeting were whispering at each other about how strange this must be, and whether or not what Ms. Germany and America explained is true or not.

"Uh, Korea?" Jin turned her head to look at a guy that Yao thinks is the Taiwan that Chun-yan knows. The guy, also known as Kai-Li, raises an eyebrow, giving an inquiring expression.

"So, what do you say? Is that _really _a Mr. China?"

Jin looks back at Yao, narrowing her eyes. "Hmm…I'm not sure. I may have to do physical examination."

"What?!" _Yep. She's definitely like the South Korea I know._

"Korea," Chun-yan says sternly, while she actually wanted to yell at her.

Jin scratches the back of her head. "Hehe. Just kidding Aneki."

"So," Jin tells Yao. "Your surname is…"

"Wang, aru." Yao sees Kai-Li snicker at that answer.

"Be mature, Taiwan. It's my surname too!" Chun-yan scolds.

Kai-Li just leans back on his chair. "Okay…"

Jin continues to question Yao. "Your favorite food?"

"A variety..?"

"Something you like?"

"Pandas."

Jin turns around to look at the other nations around her. "I have reached my verdict."

_Uh oh, _Emily worries. _Doesn't look like she believes us._

Jin immediately turns around and hugs Yao tightly, giggling, which catches most of the nations off guard. "Yep, he's also China!" She pinches his left cheek. "His cuteness is enough to rival that of you, Chun-yan!"

Yao, however, gets extremely flustered. "Yeah, yeah. Now let go of me, aru!"

As Jin does so, still smiling and giggling at him, Sakura becomes relieved. "Well, if Ms. South Korea says yes, then it should be true, right?" She glances at all of her friends.

"Yeah, I guess." Kai-Li answers. "So, a female Taiwan…" He tries to picture it. "Is she cute?"

"I haven't seen her yet. You should ask Yao."

"Nah, I don't want to give the wrong idea."

Next to Monika was Austria, also known as Anneliese, drinking a cup of coffee. "When did you first meet these…'counterparts?"

"Only yesterday."

"Two people with the same name…wouldn't that cause confusion?"

"We agreed to use human names."

"Hmm…" Anneliese looks up, thinking about the "counterparts." "Does Mr. Germany by any chance call Mr. Austria his big brother?"

Monika sighs. "I'm not sure, but he most likely doesn't."

"Dissappointing." Anneliese continues drinking her coffee.

Hungary sitting next to her, his human name being Daniel, thought the opposite. "Huh, so there's a Ms. Hungary somewhere?" He makes a big smile. "Can't wait to meet her! What do you think Ukraine?" He nudges Anya's older brother, whose human name is Dimitri.

"Oh!" Dimitri smiles softly. "I'd love to meet them!"

"Meh." Next to Dimitri was Belarus, Anya's younger brother, also named Nikolai. He had his usual frown on his face. "As long as they stay away from my Russia, I don't care."

Emily runs over to Sakura and Alice, and slings her arms around their shoulders. "Everyone's believing us! Isn't that great?"

"Uhuh. That legend..." Alice merely says.

"Very great America." Sakura replies.

As Emily leaves to check on the others, Sakura talks to Alice. "I'm surprised. I thought that you didn't trust him and his friends." The two glance at Yao, who's conversing with Chun-yan.

"However," Sakura continues, "you never said a word of protest."

"I still don't trust them," Alice replies with a frown. "But I'm not saying anything yet."

In the meantime, Marie-Anne was talking to Isabel, the female representation of Spain, next to a grumbling Chiara.

"So, what is my, 'partner's' human name? Is he a good parental figure, and does he have a moustache?" Annie just shrugs. "Oh, well, I hope I get to see him."

Isabel, humming, sees that Chiara's still pouting. "What's wrong, Romana? Miss your sister?"

Chiara raises an eyebrow at her.

"Speaking of her, too bad she couldn't come today," Isabel continues. "She had something really important to do, you said that, right? Ah, but she sometimes looks for excuses to leave world meetings…"

At this point, Chiara doesn't pay attention to what anyone's saying. Instead, she thinks that maybe, her sister's absence would have to do with this recent discovery! "France?"

"Hm?" Annie's attention snaps to Chiara.

"Did Yao have to leave his world meeting?"

"Um, yeah."

With that, Chiara's suspicions were confirmed. She immediately stands up and yells, "Hey! Signor Yao!"

This catches everyone else's attention. "I have a feeling…did my sister sneak into your world meeting?"

Yao just shrugs, hoping she won't push the question. "I don't know."

Chiara's gaze hardens. Doesn't know? Really? "I'm no genius, but judging from what you did, and what I know about Venezia, and I know her pretty damn well, she sneaked into the other side of this annoying building with all of your guy friends. Am I correct?"

"I really don't know where she is." Yao calmly replies.

Chiara's attention switches to Marie-Anne. Annie looks down, drumming her fingers on the table. But Chiara sees that she is fidgeting. "Tsk. Well then," Chiara pushes back her chair and starts running.

"What are you doing?!" Isabel chases after her. Some other nations stand up and shout at the two to stay. As Chiara and Isabel go through the doors, Yao and Chun-yan follow shortly after, not wanting the pair to get caught. Monika starts running too.

"Hey, where are y'all going?!" Emily shouts to her.

"Explain everything! I'm going after them!" Monika leaves the room and she is able to catch up with the Chinas, and then goes past them to Isa and Chiara, stopping in front of them and spreading out her arms, blocking the path.

Chiara puts her hands on her hips

"Are you not aware that there's higher security now?" Monika sternly asks. "There are guards at the middle of this building, and no doubt will they keep you from crossing. How do you expect to pass them?"

"I don't care how many guards there are," Chiara says. "My sister's off with a bunch of strangers, and a possible _other_ potato bastard."

"Um, but isn't it fine?" Isa protests. "I mean, the 'strangers' are like all of us."

"What she's doing is still risky, isn't it?" Chiara looks at the others for support.

"You're willingly going against guards, aru. That's also risky." Yao comments.

Monika slowly steps to the side. "You're still going, aren't you?" Chiara nods.

Isa smiles. " I kind of want to see these people. It'll be great!"

"…I guess I should go back anyway, aru."

"Seeing others will make me little more happy."

Monika sighs. "It's settled then," The five begin searching for an alternate passage, with Monika in the lead. " I believe I know a different way to the West Side." Monika looks back to Chiara. "You shouldn't worry. Your sister's probably okay at this moment."

* * *

"I'm not okay with this!" Margherita yells, still being tugged along by Lovino. "Seriously, I'm fine. Let me gooooooo!" She starts getting irritated as she way trying to pull away the whole time.

"Geez, looks like you changing also gave you mood swings." Lovino continues to take the path to the meeting room until the two come across Austria (Roderich) and Hungary (Elizabeta).

"Italy Romano?" Roderich raises an eyebrow. "This is a world meeting, you can't bring any dates here."

"The heck? She isn't a date!" Lovino explains to them the current situation.

"Now that you said that…" Elizabeta starts, "She _does_ look like Veneziano…"

While this was going on, Rita was mentally comparing the two people she just met with the Austria and Hungary she knew.

_So he has glasses, how classy! And if she had a ponytail, she'd look just like Mr. Hungary!_

"Yeah…it's been happening once in a while," she says, as the four are walking again. _I think for now, I'll just go along with being Feli turned into a girl._

Roderich at first was suspicious, but after talking with Rita a bit, he and Elizabeta were convinced enough.

Elizabeta sighs. "Weird things do seem to happen to us from time to time…"

Indeed, this was the case. The nations have often turned out to be magnets for abnormal events; like that alien invasion in the 20th century, or that time during Christmas 2010 when their "parallel" selves came and kidnapped some of them. Mostly, they became acknowledged as a weird dream. Compared to these, the organization supposedly chasing them seemed mundane.

Suddenly, another friend is behind the group. "Hello there Italy!" Lovino and Margherita turn around to see Belgium (Laura), waving at them.

"Oh, hi Belgium," Lovino says.

_Ms. Belgium's headband is cute! Does she also like chocolate?_ Let's just say from this point on, Rita often muses on how different the 'counterparts' all look from the people from her world meetings.

Before Laura could ask, Elizabeta explains the situation.

"Um…" Laura looks over to Rita. "It could be just a prank." Thankfully, Rita was oblivious to that statement, talking to others.

Lovino's eyes widen. "What?"

"It took you this long to realize that?"

"But if it really is a prank," Elizabeta glances at Rita, "then the pranksters are _good. _I mean, look at her!"

Laura did look at Rita, and took note of how she looked so much like Feliciano. "Good point."

When they go to the closed doors to the meeting room, two other people are there. "Big brother, can we go somewhere after this?" Liechtenstein (Lili) asks.

"Perhaps, it depends." Answers Switzerland (Vash).

"Liechtenstein!" Elizabeta exclaims, catching the young girl's attention. Lili greets her. "Good morning Hungary."

"Hey, who's _she?_" Vash points at Rita. Now it was Laura's turn to explain.

Afterwards, Vash asks, "Are you sure? She could be just a girl that somehow resembles him."

That's when Alfred and Kiku walk to the group. "Hey guys! So can you all tell me what's…going…on?" Alfred's eyes widen when he and Kiku see Rita among the big group. Rita waves and says hi to the two. _Yay! People who understand my real situation!_

"…Oh dear." Kiku comments.

"Uh, how-" Lovino cuts Alfred off, angrily shouting of how his brother became a girl. "Don't you know how to solve this?!"

"Dude, do I look like a magician?" Alfred glances at Rita. "Give me a minute." Alfred and Kiku turn away from the group. "Is this part of the plan?" Alfred whispers.

"I don't think so." Kiku whispers back.

"Then why is Ms. Italy here?"

"How should I know?"

"Hi, guys!" Rita joins in on the whispering. "So, what are we doing?"

"Trying to find out how you're here, with other nations." Alfred says.

As Rita explains, the rest of the group argues whether this is for real or not.

"The curl! She's got the curl!"

"It could be fake!"

"Nope, doesn't look badly taped on-"

"Hola, everyone!" The group quiets down and sees that Antonio has come too. "So, what's everyone talk- oh, hi! What's your name?"

Before Rita can answer, Lovino interrupts. "It's Veneziano, dammit! Can't you see?"

"…But isn't he a boy-"

"I don't know what happened, but he magically changed into a girl!"

"…Did you say, 'magically?"

"Of course!"

"Hm…don't you think England has something to do with this?"

After a short pause, Alfred suggests, "Let's find out!" _Hope he has a way to fix this._

Lovino then storms into the meeting room with Rita and his group, focusing on a certain surprised Englishman. "Oi, tea bastard! Do you know how to fix this?!"

* * *

Monika and her group stand on varying steps of the emergency staircase. They all look up at the ladder at the top, leading up to the roof. Monika, now sure that this is what she's been looking for, grips both sides of the ladder. She turns her head to the rest of the group.

"We're all going up to the roof. From there, we can sneak our way down to the West Side of this building."

Chiara asks, "And you know this stuff by…?"

"By looking up at the roof and seeing no guards stationed there."

"…These guys very stupid, aru." Chun-yan comments.

"Who hired them in the first place?" Yao says.

"I wish I knew…" Monika mutters, taking the first steps up the ladder. "Okay, lets go now. And once we get up, go on your hands and knees to avoid being detected."

Chiara crosses her arms, pouting. "My dress better not get dirty from this."

* * *

Arthur, right now, is irritated at everyone as of this moment. Seriously, why did this plan go wrong? They were going to reveal Margherita during the meeting, but when it was about to start, Rita and a bunch of other nations busted in, demanding answers.

While the others in the meeting room are either staring at Rita, perplexed, or questioning her; and his acquaintances were getting nervous, the blame is being put on him!

"I already told you!" Arthur yells to Lovino. "I don't know how to bloody change your brother back!"

"You should know, bastard! Make your magic useful for once, this is desperate! Didn't you once turn America into a teenage girl some ten years ago with your 'accidental magic?"

"Hey! Dude, that was totally a dream and you know it!" Alfred shouts.

Behind them, Ludwig whispers to Rita, "How did he find you? And where's Ita-Feliciano?!"

"I'm so sorry! I was doing a prank with him and Francis but Romano dragged me here!"

Ivan suddenly appears behind them, whispering hello. This causes Rita and Ludwig to jolt. "Don't do that!" Ludwig tells him.

"I've just noticed that there are two people trying to get our attention." Ivan points to the door, and they see Francis waving his hands and pointing at Feliciano, who's peeking out of the door. The three, Arthur, Alfred, and Kiku run to the front door, leaving the chaos behind them to resolve itself, eventually.

They all huddle up to talk. "France, America," Arthur narrows his eyes at them. "What did you do?"

"Don't ask me, I was with Japan." Alfred says. Everyone looks at Francis.

"I-don't know what you're talking about."

But Feliciano tells on him. "France wanted to do a prank where Romano would think I turned into a girl, but it went wrong."

"FRANCE!" the others complain.

"Oh, come on! I had this bet with Spain about the best prank ever. The loser streaks across a field in their homeland!"

"…But don't you prefer running around naked?" Alfred asks.

"I didn't see Spain do it~." Everyone decides not to comment.

"So, the plan is…?" Ivan says cheerfully.

"I know!" Alfred replies. "I'll pretend to be a random alien, that brings people to other dimensions, and that's how we explain those _other_ nations. Cause they're from another dimension!"

The others just stare blankly at him, except for Rita and Feli ("Sounds cool!").

"Any _reasonable _ideas?" Ludwig asks.

"What are you guys huddling for?" Antonio shouts some yards away.

"None of your business!" Arthur yells back. He turns back to the others. "Feliciano stays out of the room, and I take Margherita outside. I'll pretend to do a spell, while we're really switching them!" Everyone silently agrees.

"Okay then!" Alfred holds out his hand to the middle. "Hands in!" But everyone else just walked away, with Alfred's smile faltering. "…Okay, let's go!" And he whooshes past them. Meanwhile, Feliciano hides outside of the currently chaotic room.

Arthur is able to get everyone's attention, but when he says that he knows a spell, more than half of the room ends up groaning and saying that Arthur can't do magic, then they decide that they want to see Arthur do his magic outside. The nations that know the big secret don't know what to do, and Rita gets more frustrated at the ordeal.

_I can't take this anymore, _she thinks._ Soon enough I'm going to punch someone in the face!_

Feliciano witnesses all of this from the outside, worrying. _Things aren't getting better…_ he takes a few slow steps into the room and closes the door, though no one notices him. _There's no other choice, we'll have to tell them the truth! It can't be as silly as it sounds!_

Feliciano decides to do the one thing that he currently knows will get him everyone's undivided attention. He runs through the storm of chaos, up to the big table in the middle and jumps on it. He continues to jump on it, looking panicked. "Guys, guys! Stop fighting or whatever you're doing! STOP!"

They do, and they look up, and see Feliciano standing on the table. "I'm so sorry! I never turned into a girl, it was all just some prank, but we didn't want it to turn out like this!" Feli admits.

When the information sets in, everyone is more relieved.

"What?" Lovino crosses his arms, irritated, and looks at the ground. "That was stupid…made me look like an idiot…" In reality, he's relieved that his brother never ended up like one of those weird genderbender stories.

But then another question rises up. Who's that girl that looks so much like Feliciano? From that, new questions arise in people's heads, and Feli gets off of the table and stands next to Rita. "Actually, she's-"

Just then, the doors bust open, and in storms two brunette girls, the one leading looking exasperated, and the one following looking cheery, wanting to calm down the other girl.

"This must be their world meeting," Chiara mutters. "Okay! You all have my sister so," she glares at them, "Where is she?!"

"Romana," Isabel says as Monika, Chun-yan, and Yao show up.

"Sis?" Chiara spots Rita among the confused crowd. She runs to her and puts both of her hands on her sister's shoulders.

"Idiot! You left me to deal with the world meeting myself! So I had to look all over for you!"

"Chiara, don't talk to your sister like that." Isa says, but she was worried too.

She hugs Rita. "What were you thinking?" She scolds, but looking concerned. "Running off to some other random meeting," Antonio, Lovino, and Feliciano watch the whole scene.

Most of the people in the room are now internally exploding with questions once again. Who are these people and why is China with them?

"Wow, Romano, the girl's sister looks just like you!"

"They all look like us…" Part of Lovino was wondering why the girls are there, and another part of him wanted to go over and flirt with them, cause, hey, they're beautiful ladies.

Isa spots the three guys watching her, Chiara, and Rita, and gasps. "Let me guess, you're Romano, his brother, and Spain?" she points to the correct guy each.

"Si! How did you know?" Antonio's smile mirrors Isa's.

"That's also who we are!" Isa leans closer. "So you don't have a moustache after all!"

"Huh?!"

"What are you saying?" Antonio and Lovino are more confused than before.

"You didn't tell them about us yet?" Monika asks Ludwig.

"I never got to."

"Never got to? We all agreed that when the meeting begins we'd tell them!"

"When it begins? It's supposed to be near the ending!"

"Right now, only our group knows about the whole opposite-sex-counterparts thing!"

"Then again," Yao side comments, "things didn't go as planned for us."

"Yeah…" Chun-yan looks at Chiara. "Can we go back now?"

"I guess so. My sister's okay…" Chiara, Isabel, Rita, and Chun-yan start to leave. Monika follows after telling Ludwig, "Just explain the whole thing."

The nations that know the secret wave goodbye to the girls, with Isa returning the gesture. As the doors are about to close, Margherita pokes her head in. "Bye other nation-people! I hope we'll be friends!"

And the doors close. Ludwig looks back at all of the nations. Most look as if their brains just broke. Ludwig expects this, as the whole event seemed to be a big shock.

He sighs, "Well, I guess I owe you all a big explanation."

* * *

**A/N: LONGEST. CHAPTER. EVER. OMG.**

**Finally, I get to update this after so long. However, soon enough i'll have another chappie up! Though it'll be shorter.**

**Guess what? I made a list of the human names for each of the nations that will be in this story! However, it is subject to change. Just go on my profile and I have a link for you. So if you get confused while reading, you can check that list!**

**For those of you that are wondering when will Alpaca actually make an impact on the nations, it'll start in a few chapters. **

**Actually, the idea about the prank going wrong was based on a scene from Clannad, where Tomoya pranks Fuko by making her believe that he turned into a girl by using one of his other friends.**

**Well, that's all! See ya later!**


	6. Dilemmas, Memories, and Prussia

Hello! Before I wanted these parts to be in chapter five, but it was getting so long that I had to make it a separate chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Okay, I'm just like any other average teen. Do I sound like I own Hetalia, Darth Vader, or the place Neptune's Park? (or is it Neptune Park?)

* * *

"…And that's what happened."

The time reads 10 AM, approximately when the world meeting is getting finished.

Two friends sit outside on a bench, near a park, drinking coffee to get started for the day. One of them is a middle-aged woman, Carly Raven, and a younger woman, her friend Nina.

"So…" Raven looks down at her coffee, then sideways towards Nina. "I support what America and her friends are doing…but, should I go over and tell her that I'm on her side?"

She looks to Nina, her agent friend, hoping she'll give advice. However, Nina seems unsure. "Hmm…" Nina does a thinking pose.

Raven looks down, eyes showing regret. "Sorry, I must be silly. I'm supposed to be the one with more wisdom. And you're busy with your undercover work…"

"Hey, don't worry!" Nina rests her hand on the older woman's shoulder, giving a reassuring smile. "I've got no problem with helping a friend! Otherwise, I wouldn't even be here!"

From that, Raven smiles. "Thanks. You really are a nice person."

"Don't mention it." Nina takes a gulp of coffee. "Well, is she likely to do some rash things, even with her 'friends?"

"Come on, you're spying on Alpaca. You should know." Raven says, disbelieving.

"Actually," Nina scratches the back of her head. "not really."

Raven sighs. "She told me that once, she believed that to read the atmosphere, she had to go to a bookstore."

"Oh my god," Nina shakes her head. "I thought that for a big country like this, she'd be smarter."

"Oh, she is alright. Just…not in certain areas. Don't worry, she puzzles me too."

Nina now knows what to say. "If that's the case, you should go see them. I mean, they should get help on their bosses not noticing that they found out about this whole two-people-one-nation thing. Plus, I bet they should know how they were divided."

"I don't know," Raven stands up. "I'm probably worrying too much, they may look like young adults but they're certainly older than the rest of us."

"True," Nina also stands up. "But, maybe it'll be easier for them, if they don't have to look around a long time for a whole explanation." She grabs both her and Raven's finished coffee and dumps them into a nearby trashcan. "Besides, I'll come with you, so you don't feel like the odd one out!"

"Thanks. Well, I think I should be doing things for work…" Raven starts to leave, but Nina stops her.

"No! Not yet." Nina walks beside her. "It's been a long time since I've last seen you."

"But, work-"

"Look, you may not be so young anymore, but you've got to still enjoy some free time."

Raven rolls her eyes. "Okay, I'll stick around until four _at the most._" However, she still feels worried about what will happen with work.

"Good!" But Nina frowns. "Hey, no pouty faces."

Raven sighs, then allows a smile on her face, causing Nina to be happy once again.

Right after, a phone rings. Raven raises an eyebrow when she finds out it's her phone making the weird ring tone.

Nina smirks. "I toyed with your phone."

"So immature…"

"_-Ring, ring, ring, ring ring ring! Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"_

Raven answers the phone, and as she is talking on it Nina is left to think of her current position.

_Well, this is a good opportunity to look more closely at the nations, but…oh my god what am I thinking, Raven's going to get crushed when they'll eventually be captured._

_Then…how will she feel if she finds out that I'm really spying on the government and the nations, for Alpaca? I don't want her to think I'm actually bad and heartless._

Nina looks sadly at Raven. _I want to make boss proud, and to help him make the world better, but, Raven's my friend! And she's proud of me, wanting to help others. _

Raven finishes talking on the phone, and looks at Nina. "So, what's there to do in this place?"

_However,_ Nina thinks, determined. _I should do what I believe is right, even if it means my best friend could go against me._

* * *

"I hope this doesn't taste too bad. Aw, what am I kidding? I'll have the beer I brought along after anyway!"

Prussia, also known as Gilbert, walks out of a grocery store, finally having bought some beer.

Gilbert decided that since the nations were having their world meeting again and he was in a foreign country, he could spend his free time by going out and seeing what's there to see in this city, which was so far, not so much.

He makes his way through the sidewalk, weaving past many people before finally checking at his phone for the time.

"Hmm," 10:16. _The world meeting's probably starting to end by now_.

Still looking at his phone and walking, he doesn't see the woman in front of him, who's also distracted enough to not see where she's going.

"Oof!" They bump into each other, causing them to stop what they were thinking about. They glance at each other for a moment.

"Sorry!" The woman says.

"That's ok, didn't see you either." The two walk away from each other.

After five seconds, Gilbert realizes something about the girl he bumped into and stops in his tracks.

Her hair was white, and she looked oddly familiar.

Gilbert turns around and walks back the way he came, this time in a quick pace. He looks around to find her, but after a minute he doesn't see her.

Gilbert turns back and continues walking, disappointed that he missed her.

_I feel like I have met her before…Nah, I'm being silly. I remember it was a long time ago, that lady looked around twenty, and the girl I'm thinking about is much older by now._

* * *

It is 11:30 when Ludwig unlocks the door to his hotel room. His hotel room which he reluctantly shares with Roderich, Vash, and his older brother Gilbert. The nations' bosses thought for it to be best if they stayed in groups since they are more vulnerable to Alpaca otherwise. God that name became irritating.

Also the bosses insisted that those who represent, or represented a landmass yet not actually a nation would also be likely targets. So Ludwig had to bring Gilbert along, even though said ex-nation said that he was awesome enough to take care of himself.

Thankfully, when Ludwig walks in, nobody else is there. However he wishes that the room would be cleaner. He sits down on one bed and decides to open his suitcase to find the papers that he has to work on. He thought that, since he is alone and the others will come soon enough, he should savor this moment while it still lasts-

Gilbert opens the door and walks in. "Hello, West!"

Goddammit.

"Hello, Prussia." Ludwig looks up at him. "Were you okay when the rest of us were gone?"

"Of course I was! Those Alpaca people's got nothing on us!" Gilbert snickers at the name. "Alpaca…"

As Gilbert goes to the bathroom, he says, "Oh, and by the way, your paperwork's in the drawer. I decided to work a little on it. You're welcome!"

Ludwig rolls his eyes, then gets his paperwork and sits back down. But for some reason, he just stares at it, and he can't focus on working. Then again, it seemed hard for everyone at the world meeting to focus after the whole disaster that occurred, even after him and the other guys explained everything they knew, and when they all plan to meet.

He then decides to just set the papers down on the desk nearby and takes out his phone. He remembered that Feliciano told him that he took pictures at the garden with Ludwig's phone.

Gilbert was a bit surprised when he came out of the bathroom to see his brother looking at his phone with his paperwork on the desk. "West? Oh mein gott! What happened to you? I thought you'd be working by now!"

"I take breaks too you know…" Ludwig continues to look at the pictures on his phone.

"Okay…" Gilbert proceeds to sit next to Ludwig, still a bit uneasy at his brother's supposed out-of-characterness, but of course he doesn't show it. "Come on," Gilbert attempts to see the phone screen. "What are you looking at?"

Gilbert tries snatching the phone, but Ludwig still keeps it away from him. "What is so distracting that you can't work?"

"Leave me alone." Ludwig simply replies. This causes Gilbert to raise an eyebrow, but he complies and gets off the bed to get a grocery bag he left near the door.

"Okay then, I got a few decent beers for us, but since you won't tell me what's going on I'll have to keep this away from you for a bit." Gilbert smirks while holding up a beer bottle in his hand.

Ludwig decides that this is the right time to tell him about the meet-up that him and the other nations talked about. "Prussia?"

"Hm?"

"If you want to see the others, we're going to meet up at a place called Neptune's Park at six in the evening. Although America said that it was more like a boardwalk."

"Meet up at a park?"

"It was America's idea."

"Oh." Gilbert pours some beer into a glass that he brought along. "I don't really want to see the other nations, since I have had a good earful of them last night."

"That's because you tried scaring them, bursting into their rooms while yelling."

Indeed, Ludwig remembered Gilbert receiving screams, shouts to get out, and a few (not too lethal) blows to the head.

Gilbert laughs. "Ja, that prank was so much fun. Lucky that most of the doors were unlocked."

Gilbert takes a sip of beer and thinks for a moment. "I guess I'll come. Not much else to do here anyway." He sits back down on the bed. "But I'm curious, what made you guys agree on a big meet up like that?"

Ludwig looks at him, then puts his phone down. He thought that, he was going to tell Gilbert sooner or later, so he should tell what really happened yesterday and this morning. "It's a…long story, and it'll sound crazy."

Gilbert shakes his head. "No, I've got plenty of time, besides, so many weird things happened, I shouldn't be so surprised by now."

Ludwig tells everything. He tells about him and the seven other guys crossing to the East Side against the rules, about witnessing the eight girls and getting caught, then finding out that they're their supposed "counterparts." There was also the garden, the planning about a meet-up, and finally the big hectic chaos that ended in everyone acknowledging the new discovery.

Gilbert listens and makes side comments from time to time. At first he tries to believe that what Ludwig's saying wasn't true, but when does he ever make up a lie like that? After Ludwig's finished telling the story, he has a wide grin on his face.

"Wow, during all of the times that I've sneaked into the other half of a conference center, there was really a bunch of other nation-people that shared the same name as us…Aw man! I never even noticed! I'm so jealous of you!" he lightly punches Ludwig on the shoulder.

"Wait a second," Gilbert realizes. "you were looking at pictures of you guys with those girls, weren't you. Couldn't resist their good looks, right?"

"Shut up," but Ludwig gives him the phone for Gilbert to look at anyway. "Italy was the one taking the pictures."

Gilbert is happy and amused the entire time that he sees the pictures on the phone. "They don't look as alike as I thought they would." He sees a particular one of Feliciano and Margherita together. "Is that the girl Italy? She's so adorable!" He goes over more pictures. "I want to see one with girl Germany…oh! There's one!" There was Monika, with her arms crossed, along with Ludwig, both giving their usual serious look.

"If it wasn't for her huge bust she'd look like a guy." Although it was true, Ludwig glared at Gilbert for making such a comment.

"Hey, you said that she told you about her older sister Prussia, so," Gilbert looks hopefully at his brother. "can you tell me about what she's like?"

Ludwig bluntly answers, "Find out at the boardwalk."

"You're no fun West." Gilbert lies down on another bed, stretching his arms out and closing his eyes, at first he thought of how exciting this night's going to be, but then his thoughts linger back to that girl he remembered bumping into earlier.

* * *

It was early in the morning, at least for their current place, when The Betas and some of the other Alpaca members boarded a few private planes to Virginia, where the nations were.

Yuna stared blankly out of the window; it was still mostly sky outside. She was reassuring herself that she is prepared enough for this operation.

She looks at Jack, who is just two seats over. "So, how's Teach doing?" She refers to Leader with the nickname.

"Just called earlier. Said that everything's going to plan." Jack stretches. "Man, I hope I meet Boss once we leave this plane."

"Me too." Yuna takes off her seatbelt and stands up. "I'm going to see my squad."

"'Kay."

Yuna walks further back into the plane, and eventually finds her three remaining Bladeswipe Unit members, the fourth one currently in Virginia, spying on the nations.

Elliette, the group's second-in-command, had light brown, slightly curly hair with blue eyes, and pink earrings that she insisted on wearing. She was shown to have been especially skilled with a lance, so it became her primary weapon.

Fox, meanwhile, was the only male in the group. His hair was dyed red, but the tips still showed his original black. His green eyes saw many opportunities to use his intellect to fight and take down his opponent. His specialty was with his two medium axes.

Last was Mila, with her brown eyes and straight black hair held back with a white headband. The only areas that she seemed to be decently smart on was on combat and fashion (It was a hobby). Her weapons of choice were her knives.

All of them had pants, boots, gloves, jackets, shirts, which is all black, and to top it off, Alpaca wool scarves.

And Yuna found them all playing cards.

"Sorry Mila!" Fox grabs one of Mila's cards and sets it and his last card down. "You're stuck with the old maid!"

"Aww," Mila pouts. "This game's hard!"

"Fox, you obviously looked at her cards." Elliette accuses. "Cheater again!"

"I didn't cheat, spoiled brat!" Fox lies.

"Don't call me that!"

"It's true!"

Unfortunately, Fox pretty much wasn't accepted into any of his government work that he would've worked in, because of his "inability to work with others." So the squad had a difficult time with his "jerk tendencies."

Fox's expression softens a little when he sees Mila sad. "Okay," he sighs. "Let's have a rematch, and this time, I won't cheat."

"I see that you three are having some free time." The three jump when they realize Yuna's been watching them.

"Sorry, Yuna! We wanted to play!" Mila says.

Yuna laughs then sits in a seat near them. "Don't worry. Care if I join in for a little bit?"

"Yeah, we don't mind." Ellie replies, then she smirks. "But I'm going to win anyway, Mom and Dad always let me~."

"We're not the same as your parents, and they died long ago." Fox bluntly says.

Ellie glares at him. "I know that, and another moment of me at the top will be another moment of them looking proudly down on me!"

"Yes, we all know. You want to make your parents proud." Yuna sighs as she shuffles her cards.

"The truth is," Yuna starts. "You and I have similar reasons of joining this organization."

"Oh, not this story again…" Ellie looks away.

"I didn't know. Can you tell me? Please?" Mila gives Yuna a pleading look, causing her to comply.

Yuna hands the cards over to Fox then lies back on her chair.

"Me, my parents…were friends with Teach. Often did some research together, that's all they told me. I liked Teach. I treasured my parents."

"And something happened to your parents," Fox finishes, absentmindedly looking at his fan of cards.

"They were mugged," Yuna took a deep breath, "didn't make it out."

"Oh," Mila feels more depressed by this.

"I didn't have any other family left, so I went to an orphanage." Yuna shakes her head. "It wasn't a good one, I had to escape."

Mila stays silent, with a frown on her face.

"I got caught, but in the end," Yuna makes a heartwarming smile. "It was Teach that saved me."

Mila's expression turns back to joy. "Really? That was so nice of Boss!"

"Mhm. Teach adopted me, took me in, and trained me to be the person I am now. That's why," Yuna looks out the window. "I'll stand by Teach, no matter what."

Fox smirks. "And before I thought that Boss was all strict," he covers his mouth with his hand, "with that Darth Vader voice being all, _train, do this and that, know everything about these nation-people, blah blah blah."_

With that, the four laugh loudly. But it was loud enough to travel far for Shino to hear.

"What are you doing?!" Shino angrily turns to look at them four rows ahead.

The group except for Yuna shrinks back. "Nothing!" Yuna answers. "Sorry!"

Shino turns away, and continues to think about his own things.

"He scares me," Mila whispers softly to Yuna.

Yuna whispers back, "I know, but he's still a part of this organization."

Yuna goes back to sitting back and relaxing.

_I like Teach so much, but, I notice that now, I'm not seen as a niece anymore. I hope that everything will be better between us soon._

_Soon, I'll be meeting Teach. _

_Over there, in Virginia. Those "nations" are there too._

* * *

**A/N: Oh god, I think I just created an overflow of feels. Right after a funny chapter, too!**

**Yeah, sorry. I hope it wasn't too big of a mood whiplash. There'll be some chapters like this in the future, just to prepare you a bit.**

**Now you get to see another side of some of the Alpaca people. You might have inferred this, but, Alpaca actually has a good reason (at least that's what they think -.-) to want to take over the world. Also, nobody in the organization except for the Betas know the Leader's true identity.**

**On another note, I was looking for places that the nations might meet up and Neptune's Park seemed good enough. It's an actual place that doesn't really seem too much of a park (has a small kids' playground, though) and it has this big statue of Neptune!**

**Well, until we meet again folks!**


End file.
